The Sun, The Moon, The Star: United Love
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Ren met Shiow Ying, an old friend. She and her team meet Yoh and the others. Shiow has nothing but 2 friends&the goal of winning the Shaman Crown left, but Yoh wants her to be happy in life.YohOC
1. An old friend

**I think I'm getting in over my head. But this is my first Shaman King Fan fiction so don't kill me because I did something wrong! And the reason why it's a YohxOC is because I've seen so many YohxAnna here but I see so many YohxYou on quizilla. And I know there are some Anna haters out there (No, I am NOT an Anna hater myself) and since one of them wants someone else to be with Yoh, I kind of did this for that person…don't kill me! **

Ren, Horo Horo and Choco Love were eating lunch which is Chinese.

"I'm sick of Chinese food!" Horo cried.

"Quit whining and eat," said Ren. C.L. was about to make another joke but Horo and Ren saw it coming so they hit him before C.L. could say anything.

"Ren! I'm serious! Chinese food is really getting old! What' wrong with you Chinese people? If not, what's wrong with the Tao family?" Horo exclaimed.

Then, two girls and a boy walked by them,

"That battle was easy!" said the blonde girl in clothes that proves she's from America.

"You always say that even though you ran out of Furyoku in this battle," said the boy with messy brown hair wearing a grey hoody and jeans.

"Shut up! Hey, Shiow, tell me that was an easy battle…Shiow?" The girl and boy turned their heads to see their third friend looking at Ren and Ren looking back.

"Tao Ren?" the girl asked. Her black hair is long and ties them down in two directions. She wears a black and light blue Chinese outfit.

Ren looked at her,

"Shing Shiow Ying," he said and got out of his seat.

"You two know each other?" Horo asked. The boy and the girl took some empty seats at their table,

"Get ready for an argument," said the girl and grabbed some food,

"Hey that's ours!" C.L. shouted.

"Yeah, Kira, that's their food!" said the boy,

"But I'm hungry, Chris," said Kira.

And sure enough, Ren and Shiow Ying started arguing…in Chinese.

"How do they know each other?" Horo asked,

"They met when they were really young and became friends, but their families hated each other and separated them. Shiow keeps saying she hates him, but it's obvious that she just misses being his friend," said Kira.

"By the way, what are your names?" Chris asked,

"Horo Horo," and Kira fell off the chair laughing,

"Horo Horo? What kind of name is that!" she cried.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF MY NAME?" Horo cried.

Then they started listening in on their argument,

"Nee swo tsi would-di tswo?" (In Chinese) said Ren.

"Yes," said Shiow,

"What?"

Chris laughed a bit,

"What's so funny?" C.L. asked,

"Shiow blames it on Ren," said Chris,

"You understand them?" Horo asked,

"I'm half Chinese, my mother married an American. So I got to understand _some _Chinese," said Chris.

"(Sigh) lets forget about this, Ren. Our families may hate each other, but to be honest, I'm just glad to see you again," said Shiow. Ren just gave her a look,

"I just wasted five minutes of my time arguing with you! But, I'm glad to see you again too…" said Ren.

They took a seat.

"About time," said Chris.

"This is your team, Ren?" Shiow asked,

"Yes, I know, it's an embarrassment," said Ren and took some food into his bowl.

"Shiow Ying! That blueberry's name is Horo Horo! Can you believe it?" and Kira continued laughing.

"BLUEBERRY? What about his name? It's Chocolove!" Horo pointed at C.L.

Then Kira laughed even more,

"Who names their kid ChocoLove?"

Shiow Ying hits Kira,

"You're being rude,"

"Sorry…want to meet my spirits?"

"Uh…sure?" Horo and C.L. answered at the same time.

"I wouldn't," said Chris.

"Hey Ren!" everyone looked that way.

It was Yoh, with Manta, Rio, and Faust.

"Hey, Ren, who are these guys?" Yoh asked with his usual smile.

"A very old friend and her team," said Ren.

"If you think my name is funny, this guy is named Yoh," said C.L. pointing at Yoh.

Kira started laughing again,

"Yoh?" she stopped,

"That's a cool name," she said. Everyone except Kira, Chris, Shiow Ying, and Yoh did an anime fall.

Then Ryu ran up to Shiow Ying,

"I've found my Shaman Queen!" everyone sweatdrops.

Ren hits him,

"You Buffoon!" said Ren, and then Ryu went to Kira,

"Be my Shaman Queen!" this time, Horo hits him,

"Don't mess with the ladies!" he said.

"Hey, thanks Horo!" said Kira.

Yoh laughed,

"I'm Yoh, this is Manta, Faust, and that guy is Ryu," Yoh introduced.

"I'm Chris, that's Kira, and Shiow Ying," said Chris.

"Yoh, as in Yoh Asakura?" Shiow asked.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Yoh asked,

"I've heard of your family, that's all," said Shiow and showed a smile, and Yoh returned it.

"Oh yeah, these are our spirits," said Yoh and all of their spirits appeared and introduced themselves.

"This is my sprit, Shirako," Chris pointed. He was a Japanese swordsman.

"This is Shami," Shiow Ying introduced. She was a young shaman herself before she died.

"This is Nico, Skelly, Nell, Blaze, Mercury, and Nebla," said Kira and everyone looked at her spirit and freaked out.

"Are you allowed to have more than one spirit?" Manta asked,

"I'm only using one of them in the tournament, which is Nebla, right Nebla?" she asked which is a pixie.

* * *

They hung out for a while and learned about each other more until it was almost evening.

"You sure make this Anna person sound like a devil," said Kira as they scrolled through this park.

"She is," said Yoh.

"You make her sound worse than Shiow!" said Chris who was kind of laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing!" said Chris when Shiow looked at him with an anime vein.

"Anna can't be that bad. When Shiow trains, she trains _with_ us and gives us breaks once in a while if we are _really_ tired. And we can stop by to get some ice cream or cheese burgers if it's our break time and if we're by anywhere that sells those treats!" said Kira in her cheerful mood.

After Yoh heard that he started begging,

"Please let me train with you!" he said to Shiow Ying and everyone did an anime fall.

"Um, I guess…if Anna lets you," said Shiow with a sweatdrop.

Chris and Kira shot up,

"WHAT?"

"Yoh seems like a good person, I don't see why not," said Shiow.

"You're so kind," said Yoh with those joyful anime tears.

"Keep dreaming Yoh," sighed Ren,

"Anna would never let you go anywhere near another girl and there's no way she'll let you skip _her _training," Horo sighed and he started begging too,

"Let me train with you! My sister is just as bad as Anna!" everyone did another anime fall.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Manta exclaimed.

"Maybe, you _can _skip Anna's training," said Faust. Everyone looked at him.

"Anna doesn't know Shiow Ying, so she wouldn't know where to look," said Faust in his usual calm voice.

"Yeah! Shiow Ying! Please! Let me train with you just once! I want a different feeling instead of constant pain from Anna!" Yoh whimpered and clings onto Shiow,

"Okay! Okay! Just note that I need my personally space, Yoh!"

"But what would Anna say when she finds you gone for the day?" Ryu asked.

"Hmm….I'll wait and see!" said Yoh with a smile and he lets go of Shiow.

"He's going to die," said Ren,

"Yeah, I'm not going to risk that with Pilika so, Yoh, you're on your own," said Horo.

"On y-"

Rena and Horo hits C.L. to stop his joke.

"Yoh, you can meet me at-" she whispered the location in his ear,

"At, 5:00 a.m."

"A.m.? Fine…if it lets be away from Anna for just one day," said Yoh. Then they saw Pilika and Tamao running up to them

"Yoh, Anna is looking for you," said Tamao,

"There you are, Big Brother! Where have you been?" Pilika shouted.

"Why is Anna looking for me?" Yoh asked,

"She said she wants you to do one quick new training before dinner," said Tamao, then she saw their new friends and turned shy.

"Hi! I'm Kira!" she said waving,

"I'm Chris,"

"I'm Shiow Ying,"

"I'm Pilika; Horo Horo is my older brother,"

"I'm, uh. I-I'm, Tamao,"

"Nice to meet you," said Chris,

"Same here," said Shiow and Kira at the same time.

"We got to get going," said Yoh putting up a fake smile. He waited until everyone else went ahead,

"I'll be there at 5, don't worry!" said Yoh, then he left too,

"This Ann can't be that bad," said Kira,

"If she is, I pity Yoh so much, and it's Anna not Ann" said Chris shaking his head.

"Let's just see how well Anna trained him," said Shiow and the three left in a different direction.

* * *

"Hey, Shiow?" Kira asked as they walked,

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think was the cutest of the boys we just met?" Shiow and Chris did an anime fall,

"What did I say?" asked Kira,

"Well, that question just dropped form the sky like a bomb," said Shiow getting up followed by Chris.

"Come on, tell me who you think was the cutest one, you can answer this for the two girls we saw, Chris," said Kira,

"No…" said Chris and kept walking.

"I don't know, Kira, let's talk about this tomorrow," said Shiow and puts her hands behind her head.

"I personally like Horo Horo! And Faust is so cool!"

"Didn't Faust say he was married?" Shiow asked with a sweat drop,

"Yeah, her name was Eliza I think," said Chris.

"Okay, I'll stick with Horo. He snowboards and Kororo is so cute!" Kira squealed. Shiow walked faster to catch up either Chris leaving Kira in her own little world,

"Not again," said Shiow,

"I know," said Chris.

**Please R and R. **

**Note important information but: **

**Kira is full American, Chris is half American and half Chinese (My friend named Chris really is), and Shiow is full Chinese. They're team name is: Team Sun and Moon. **


	2. Yoh s new trainer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**Okay, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

"Lord Yoh! Lord Yoh! LORD YOH!" Yoh shot up,

"Huh? What? What's going on Amidamaru?" Yoh asked and looked around sleepily.

"Nothing, it's just that you're going to be late," Amidamaru answered.

"Late? For what? Oh!" Yoh got out of bed, dressed, and left.

"Amidamaru, I'm surprised you didn't wake up the others with your yelling," said Yoh as he jogged his way there.

Yoh reached the secret place where he's suppose to meet Shiow Ying and her friends. It was a pretty place. There was a waterfall and the place was surrounded by trees but there's enough room to do a lot of different stuff.

He saw Chris and Kira eating rice balls.

"Yo! What's up, Yoh!" waved Kira,

"Hungry?" Chris asked.

Yoh's stomach growled,

"Yeah!" he said with a smile and started chowing down.

"Well you got an appetite," said Chris,

"Sure do!" said Yoh and continued eating.

Then, unexpectedly, three eggs were thrown at them. Yoh and Chris sensed it coming and grabbed their swords (yes, Yoh brought it) and both sliced the egg that was being thrown at them. Chris did extra by grabbing a bowl and caught the yolk and the white. The third egg hits Kira on the head.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Not bad, Yoh," said Shiow as she appeared out of nowhere then bowed to Amidamaru,

"Nice to see you, Amidamaru," she said.

"Same here," he said.

"Shiow Ying! What's with the egg?" Kira shouted.

"My family did that to me when I was 8, so I decided to try it on you," said Shiow.

"Now I got yolk all over me," Kira whined.

"Then go by the waterfall and wash your face," said Chris pointing to the waterfall and Kira got up to wash off.

Yoh yawned,

"Why do you guys wake up so early?" Yoh asked,

"So no one can follow us here," Chris answered,

"But wouldn't someone see us go out?" Yoh asked,

"No, because no one pays attention to people coming from somewhere, just where they're going," said Shiow and sat down to eat to.

Yoh yawned again,

"What time did you sleep last night, Yoh?" Shiow asked,

"Anna had me do a little extra training and it lasted until 10," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Hm, 7 hours of sleep, I feel sorry for you," said Chris.

"Me too, if Anna really sound as bad as you say she is," said Shiow.

"I'm back!" Kira cried as she sat down with them with her hair dripping with water,

"Did you put your whole head in the water?" Chris asked,

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. The three got a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Alright, everyone up! Amidamaru, you can hang out with our ghosts," said Shiow pointing by the waterfall where their spirits are.

"Go, ahead, Amidamaru," said Yoh and got up too.

"Okay guys, last time, Kira slacked off in our running so we're running again," said Shiow. And they groaned.

"Come on, today's treats are ice cream," said Shiow, then Chris and Kira grabbed a timer and those thing that records how far you run/walk and they started running.

"Come on, Yoh, I'll run with you, we pretty much circle around this place and we count how many times we've circled within 20 minutes," said Shiow.

"Okay!" said Yoh with a smile and they started to run.

* * *

"WHERE IS YOH?" Anna shouted.

"I-I don't k-know Miss Anna," said Tamao,

"I don't know either," Pilika.

Anna glared at the boys,

"Don't look at us," said Horo,

"Yeah, we don't know anything!" said C.L.

"Then go out there and find him!" she shouted and they departed.

"Yoh owes us, Anna took her anger out on us and we didn't do anything!" said Horo as they walked around Dobe Village,

"Well Yoh will get a taste of Anna's anger himself when he gets back," said Ren.

Manyhours later:

Yoh, Shiow, Chris, and Kira were panting and gasping for breath and lying on the floor.

"I thought (breathe) that this (breathe in) would be (breathe) easier," said Yoh,

"How (breathe) do you (breathe) think we (breathe) feel?" Chris asked,

"Hey, I'm (breathe) just as (breathe) tired (breathe) as you guys," said Shiow. Kira said nothing, she was too tired. Shiow sat up,

"Are you guys, really that tired?" she asked,

"After doing running, sit-up, push-ups, balancing, and other stuff without rest, what so you think?" Chris asked.

"I'll get you guys some ice cream, what flavors?" she asked,

"Choc…olate," Kira was able to say.

"Vanilla," said Chris,

"Chocolate!" said Yoh.

"Alright," said Show and got up.

* * *

"Where in the Dobe Village is Yoh?" Horo asked as he and everyone else takes a break from all that looking. Ren then saw Shiow Ying getting ice cream.

"I'm looking again," said Ren,

"Okay," said Manta.

Ren walked over to her,

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting ice cream, what does it look like?" Shiow answered.

"For your team and Yoh?" Ren asked as he crossed his arms,

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we need Yoh back if you don't mind,"

"Well I do," said Shiow.

"The longer Yoh is away, the angrier Anna is going to get," said Ren.

"Really? Well, I still have to deliver these ice cream cones you know. It can't be that bad for Yoh," said Shiow taking the four cones.

"You have no idea," said Ren.

"Alright, I'll tell Yoh," said Shiow and walked off and Ren said nothing.

* * *

After the three were rested up Yoh sat up and asked,

"Hey, Chris, does Shiow Ying always does these stuff for you guys?"

"Yeah, she's shy yet tough and likes her friends a lot. We said we'll go with her whenever she's doing something like get treats for us, but she doesn't want us to," said Chris.

"Shiow Ying can be a loner, we may be there for her but Chris and I are all she has left," said Kira staring at the sky.

"So she spends a lot of time on her own and thinking about stuff," said Chris.

"Wow, and what do you mean you two are the only ones she has left?" Yoh asked.

"It's not important," said Shiow as she came back with 4 ice cream cones.

"Thanks Shiow!" said Kira.

"Shieh Shieh (Thank you in Chinese)," said Chris.

"Thanks!" said Yoh.

"Oh, I ran into Ren and he said he needs you back or Anna's anger will blow off the roof," said Shiow licking her strawberry ice cream.

Yoh got those anime tears,

"I knew I couldn't avoid it forever," he cried.

"I want to meet this Anna, she's sounds like the type of girl that won't let anyone push her around," said Kira.

"I don't, the way Yoh and his friends described her, I'm scared," said Chris.

"We could meet her if that's what you want, Kira," said Shiow.

"NO!" Yoh and Chris shouted.

"Yoh, it'll be 6 in about an hour. I guess I shouldn't of had given you guys dessert," said Shiow.

"But we like it when you do that," said Kira with a big grin.

"Yeah, then you guys sneak out for a midnight snake afterwards," said Shiow. Chris and Kira got a sweatdrop and tried to look innocent.

Yoh laughed,

"You guys sure get along," he said.

"Most of the time," said Chris.

Yoh finished his ice cream first,

"I guess I got to go," said Yoh standing up.

"Can I go with you? I want to meet Anna!" Kira stood up and finished her ice cream,

"I highly advise you not to," said Yoh with a sweatdrop.

"I'll go back with you, Yoh, if you don't mind. I want to see Ren again," said Shiow standing up,

"Well, alright," said Yoh.

"You two go back to where we're staying at," said Shiow,

"Sure," said Chris,

"Tell me what Anna was like when you get back!" said Kira and those two went off in a different direction taking their spirits with them of course.

* * *

Amidamaru talked with Shami.

"Man, I'm going to be in so much trouble," said Yoh,

"Doesn't anyone stand up to Anna?" Shiow asked as the two walked.

"Well, no on one except Ren," said Yoh.

"Of course, Ren doesn't like people pushing him around, trust me I know," said Shiow.

Yoh did a small laugh,

"What's so funny?" Shiow asked,

"How Ren and Anna are alike,"

"But the way you described Anna was nothing like Ren," said Shiow.

"Well…" Yoh thought a moment,

"Well the temper, I agree," said Shiow and the two laughed.

Then it was a few moments of silence.

"Thanks for letting me train with you for the day. And I think it's nice of you to give treats to your friends, you do that often?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, they deserve it, and it keeps them going if it's sweets," said Shiow.

"Hey that's true!" said Yoh and laughed.

"You know, they told me you can be shy yet tough. And that you're a loner sometimes, did something happen to you that you would like to talk about?" Yoh asked with a concerned face,

"…No, its okay Yoh," said Shiow.

"Shiow Ying, can I sneak out and see you again tomorrow?"

"I thought you wanted to train with me a for a day," said Shiow as she raised and eyebrow,

"Yeah, but, I want to get to know you better!" said Yoh with a smile.

Shiow gave a small grin,

"Thanks Yoh…" she said.

And before anything else could be said.

"YOH ASAKURA!" Yoh shuddered and the two looked at you yelled at him even though Yoh's got a good idea who.

"Oops, I didn't know we reached here," said Yoh with a sweatdrop.

"Um, before you yell at Yoh again, it's completely my fault," said Shiow standing up for Yoh.

"And who are you?" Anna asked with her arms crossed.

"Um, a friend-" Yoh cut her off,

"I met her and she's a new friend, so we hung out and I lost track of time?" Yoh tried to think up of a good excuse.

"You think I was born yesterday!" Anna exclaimed and took Yoh inside.

"Thanks for bring Yoh back but you can go now," said Anna,

"Yes, but can I-" Anna shut the door.

"-See Ren?"

The Shiow could hear shouts from the inside and she got a sweatdrop,

"Yoh wasn't kidding. Anna must _really_ want Yoh to become Shaman King," said Shiow and thought a moment,

"Why _does_ he want to be Shaman King?" she asked herself.

**Please R and R.**


	3. How? Hao?

"Okay Anna, I get the point," said Yoh,

"YOH! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"Huh? Worried sick?" Yoh asked,

"Yes, worried sick! You've been missing the whole day and no one knew where you were! How do you think I feel?"

"Um…Sorry Anna, sorry guys," said Yoh looking at Anna and his friends.

"So…can I hang out with her again tomorrow?" Yoh asked.

"NO!" Anna answered.

"No way, Yoh!" his friends replied.

"Why not?"

"Do you know how long we had searched for you?" Horo asked,

"Not to mention how tiring it was!" said C.L.

"And you skipped a whole day of my training," said Anna calmly.

"Um, not really," said Yoh to himself.

* * *

"What should I do, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked that night,

"About what?" he asked,

"Shiow and her friends are cool so I want to get to know them better, but what if Anna won't let me? I mean, she doesn't want me near other girls," said Yoh.

"Well, you can leave a note tomorrow that your with Shiow Ying so they won't worry like today," Amidamaru suggested.

"I might as well," said Yoh and went under the covers to sleep,

"Tomorrow will be the last time I sneak out or wake up so early," Yoh mumbled.

Anna was passing by Yoh's room,

"Don't _ever _scare me like that again," she said quietly.

* * *

Shiow was walking back when she stopped and took out her sword and her face grew serious.

"What do you want, Hao?" she growled with anger.

"Another fight, lets see if you've gotten better," he said behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Yoh left a note this time so no one will worry like yesterday.

He reached that secret place and saw Chris and Kira chowing down on breakfast.

"Hey Yoh!" Kira waved.

"Join us," and Chris threw a rice ball to him.

"Thanks!" said Yoh as he sat down with them,

"How'd it go?" Chris asked,

"Huh? Oh Anna was pretty upset," said Yoh,

"So were my friends," he added.

Then Kira looked worried and looked around,

"Yoh, did Shiow stay with you last night?" she asked and Yoh shook his head.

"Oh no…" said Kira and Chris looked worried too.

"What's wrong?" Amidamaru asked.

"Shirako, did Shiow Ying return last night?" Chris asked,

"No," his spirit answered.

"What about Shami?" Kira asked her spirits and they all shook their heads.

"Not good," said Chris as he stood along with Kira and Yoh.

"I'm worried! Where could she be?" Kira panicked.

"Let's stay calm," said Yoh trying to calm Kira down.

Chris was just thinking,

"Try the Dobe Village hospital," Chris, Kira, and Yoh shot up at the top of the waterfall.

"IT'S HAO!" Chris and Kira exclaimed as they got their weapons.

"Nice to see you too, Chris…and whatever your name is. I can never remember your name," said Hao with that smile of his.

"It's KIRA dufus!" Kira shouted with an anime vein.

"You guys know Hao?" Yoh asked.

"OH MY GOSH! YOH LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HAO!" Kira exclaimed.

Yoh and Amidamaru got a sweatdrop,

"You didn't notice?"

Chris slapped himself,

"Of course, his last name is Asakura,"

"ALRIGHT HAO, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND AND I MIGHT GOT EASY ON YOU!" Kira yelled.

"I'm her best friend too," said Chris.

"That's not important right now," said Kira,

"Last time you picked a fight with Hao, he broke that baseball bat of yours and you went loco. And Shiow and I had to share the pain! He sent me flying across the sky and sent Shiow Ying through a few walls thanks to you!" said Chris.

"That wasn't an ordinary baseball bat! It was a weapon for one of my spirits, right Nico?" said Kira petting one of her spirits which is a horse.

"And it wasn't my fault he wanted to pick a fight with you guys!" Kira added.

"We saved your butt! If we didn't step in, you would _be _in the spirit world by now!" Chris argued back.

"Um, guys? I think you forgot that Hao is here," said Yoh with a sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah," and the two got back in fighting position.

"She and I had a little fight again; but unfortunately for her, her sword-fighting skills are getting sloppier that it's sad," said Hao.

"Leave us alone, Hao. We're not interesting in joining you so beat it!" Chris snapped.

"Very well, I'll come back when Shiow Ying feels better. I 'accidentally' stabbed her a little too hard," and Hao disappeared.

"Come on!" said Kira as she dashed off towards the hospital with Chris and Yoh.

* * *

"So, how did you guys know Hao?" Yoh asked on the way there,

"Long story," said Chris.

"I got time," said Yoh.

"Shiow doesn't want to talk about it so even we don't know all the details," said Kira.

"Man, I wish for once Shiow Ying would just run away from a fight," said Chris.

"Why would she do that?" Yoh asked.

"Because every time she picks a fight with Hao or the other way around, somebody gets hurt or even dies," said Chris.

"Stubbornness kind of runs in the family if you ask me, Chris. How do you think her family died?" Kira reminded.

"HER FAMILY DIED?" Yoh exclaimed.

"Her entire family, she's probably the last one," said Kira.

"Well, at least the Tao doesn't have to worry about them anymore," said Chris.

"What does the Tao have to do with Shiow's family?" Yoh asked.

"It was a family rivalry thing," said Kira.

"Yeah, speaking of her stubbornness, remember how long the argument of whether Hao was good or evil lasted?" Chris asked

"Yeah, about a couple of hours," laughed Kira,

"Why would you have an argument about that?" Yoh asked.

"Shiow thinks Hao isn't all evil. She says that no bad person can be a shaman. I believed that until the day we met Hao," said Kira.

"Me too, I don't really have an opinion on whether he's evil or not, I just think he needs to be stopped," said Chris.

Then they three ended talking about that subject until they reached the hospital.

"It's a good thing they actually _have_ hospitals here," said Chris.

"I know," said Kira.

"Yoh!" Yoh stopped.

"Over here!" Horo Horo and the others were waving and Yoh waved back.

"Where are you going?" Manta cried

"The hospital!" he answered.

"Why the hospital?" C.L. asked

"Hey, ho-"

"No jokes," said Ren as he stopped him.

"Let's check it out, then," said Ryu,

"Might as well, I may be of service," said Faust.

* * *

"Shiow Ying? Wake up, girl," Kira pleaded when they found her.

"She'll be fine," said Chris.

"YOU CALL BEING STABBED RIGHT UNDER THE RIBS FINE?" Yoh and Kira exclaimed.

"I thought this was a hospital, where there's no yelling," said Ren,

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Yoh asked.

"My Shaman Queen is hurt!" Ryu exclaimed.

"She is _not _your Shaman Queen!" and Ren hits him.

"Hey, it's Chinese boy, Blueberry, and the Chocolate joke boy! And others," said Kira.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" Horo and C.L. exclaimed.

"SHHH!" went everybody else.

"I know you know our names," said Horo.

"Yeah, it's Faust, Manta, Ren, Chocolate Love, Ryu, and…Boro Boro," said Kira.

"IT'S _HORO HORO_, IDIOT!" he hissed.

"I know…" Kira whispered to herself with an evil smirk on.

"Oh! My Shaman Queen remembers my name!" said Ryu.

"No I don't!" and Kira pushed him away.

"By the way, Yoh, Anna is upset about you skipping training," said Faust.

"He can just use this as an excuse," said Chris.

"That's nice," said Kira.

"Hey, Faust, do you know if she'll be alright?" Manta asked.

"Lets see…" Faust then asked some questions and other stuff.

"Yes, she'll live; she'll be fine as long as she keeps resting until her wound is fully healed. Otherwise, they'll open up again," said Faust.

"And how do you know all that?" Kira asked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that I was a doctor," he said.

"That means, he _is _a Faust from that long line of doctors! But…why necromancy (sp?)?" Chris asked and shuttered.

"Little Chris is afraid of dead stuff!" Kira teased.

"And you're afraid of things that don't exist like Goblins!" said Chris with a vein.

"They are too real! If ghosts can exist, I don't see why Vampires and Goblins can't!"

"Whiner…" Chris mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"She's not going to get any rest if you two keep arguing so loudly," said Faust.

"No kidding…you guys woke me up from a nice dream,"

"Shiow Ying!" Kira was about to hug her but Chris along with Yoh and Horo held her back,

"Hey, Shiow, you okay?" Yoh asked.

"I feel pain when ever I breathe," said Shiow.

"Isn't breathing an important part of life?" Horo asked.

"I got one! You have to breathe to live through-"

"We don't care!" Ren said after he smacks C.L. again.

"I still can't believe you picked a fight with Hao," said Chris.

"SHE WHAT?" everyone else exclaimed.

"He...picked a fight with me…ow," Shiow corrected.

"You could've run away or something," said Chris.

"Hao would've been able to catch me…besides, it's not my style," said Shiow.

"Shiow Ying, you are as stubborn as I remember you," said Ren.

"So are you. And I can tell that you still have a temper," said Shiow.

"I do not have a temper!"

"Only when you're embarrassed you are," said Shiow.

"You're just as annoying as when I first met you!" said Ren pointing at here,

"So are you," she said.

"This is entertaining!" said Kira.

Then someone's oracle bells went off.

"Not ours," everyone said but Shiow, Chris, and Kira.

"It's ours," said Chris.

"What timing," said Kira.

"I can't even lift up my arm," said Shiow.

"So who are we fighting?" she asked.

"Team Dragons," Chris answered.

"Phpt! So much for creativity for their names…dragons? I want to see!" said Kira jumping up and down.

"Dragons aren't real," said Chris.

"Are too! I have two unicorn spirits! So why aren't dragons real? Huh? What now, smarty-pants?" Kira teased Chris.

"Okay! I get your point!" said Chris.

"Looks like I can't stay here for long, when's the fight?" Shiow asked.

"Tomorrow at 2:00 p.m." Kira answered.

"Great," said Shiow.

"Yeah, how are you three going to fight if one of you is injured?" Horo asked.

"I'll be at the fight, but…I guess these two will have to battle without me," then Shiow smiled.

"You two up for it?" she asked

"Heck yeah!" said Chris.

"Of course!" said Kira.

"Hey, where's Shami?" Yoh asked.

"Outside," Shiow answered.

"What if Hao's spirit snatches it or something?" asked C.L.

"He wouldn't, I know he won't, besides, Shami would sense him coming," said Shiow.

* * *

Everyone left after a while.

Yoh was the last to leave.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked,

"Yeah…these things don't bother me much," said Shiow and, looked out the window.

"Um, you know that I look just like Hao right?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, I did. The moment I first saw you. And before you ask, I knew you weren't Hao for different reasons," said Shiow.

"Like what?" Yoh asked curiously and sat down.

"Well, the obvious one is the hair. Then I saw your smile and heard your laugh. It wasn't like Hao. Sure I've seen that smile of his many times, but it just wasn't the same even though it did look the same. And the way you're friends with everyone, I just couldn't believe that someone with such a pure heart be Hao," said Shiow.

"Oh, thanks," said Yoh and gave a grin.

**Please R and R. And in case you guys don't know, I don't continue a story unless I get at least 1 supportive review. And if you're wondering what couples are in this story, let's just say you can decide. There are many different couple combinations here now that there's Shiow, Kira, and Chris...okay, Chris is not interested but you guys decide.**


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**Remember, you can choose the couples but if no one tells me what they want, I do what I want.

* * *

**

At the fight, Shiow had to lean against the wall to support herself. While Chris and Kira battle.

"Told you dragons were real!" she shouted at Chris.

"Okay, let's just take them out," said Chris.

"Shirako! Into the blade!"

"Nebla! Into the spear!" (Being a pixie, more like the tip of the spear).

"Shami! Into the sword!"

"Don't fight, we can handle this," winked Kira,

"Yeah," said Chris and two charged.

"Lightning Strike!" Kira shouted as the tip of her spear seemed to have left the spear and reacted like lightning.

"Tornado Spin!"

* * *

"Interesting," said Ren.

"Cool!" said Yoh.

"Your team is cooler than that, Yoh," said Anna who is not very impressed.

"Wow! Did you see that combo right there?" Manta pointed.

"I blinked! What happened?" Horo asked.

The battle actually ended pretty fast without Shiow's help.

"The winner is Team Sun and Moon!"

"All that running and jumping training sure helped," said Chris.

"Yeah!" Kira agreed since they never received a hit since they dodged so well.

* * *

Everyone was eating a snack at their usual place to eat.

But Shiow, Chris, and Kira were sitting by themselves.

"I hope you get better soon, we might need you in the next fight," said Chris.

"I hope not," said Kira,

"WHAT?" Chris exclaimed and Shiow just looked at her weirdly,

"So there won't be anymore training!" said Kira.

"You lazy bum!" said Chris.

"I know!" said Kira.

"So, from now until you get better, you're not going anywhere without having someone with you," said Chris.

"Why? Afraid Hao might come back?" Shiow asked taking a sip form her drink.

"Yes, the last thing we need is losing you," said Chris.

"No, the worst thing is me becoming his Shaman Queen," said Shiow.

"I thought you wanted to become Shaman Queen," said Kira.

Chris slapped himself in the face b/c Kira asked a stupid question.

"I do, but not _his _Shaman Queen," said Shiow.

"Does it matter? You're Shaman Queen," said Kira.

"If you don't think it matters why don't you take my place?" Shiow ask,

"No way! Hao creeps me out! I admit he's good looking, but he…he…broke my baseball bat!"

"Enough about that worthless bat!" said Chris with a sweatdrop along with Shiow.

"It's not a worthless bat! So Shiow, do you think HoroHoro likes me?" she asked,

"I don't know," said Shiow.

"I say not," said Chris.

"Why don't you ask him?" Yoh asked,

"No way I-Yoh? Where did you come from?" Kira asked,

"I was going to ask you guys to sit with us," said Yoh with his usual smile.

"No thanks," Shiow and Chris answered at the same time while Kira answered.

"Okay!"

"Then I guess we have to come sit with you," said Yoh.

That convinced them.

* * *

"So, how's your family?" Shiow asked Ren who she was sitting next to,

"Just fine, we went through hard times, but we got through," said Ren.

"You mean you got through with _our _help!" said Horo.

"Be quiet!" Ren shouted.

"Something you didn't tell me?" Shiow asked,

"Maybe…" said Ren.

* * *

"That's so cool, Faust!" said Kira while talking about Necromancy.

"Can you rise some skeletons now? I want to scare the heck out of Chris!" said Kira.

* * *

"So Chris, I've been wanting to ask you and your team this. Why did you guys join the Shaman tournament?" Yoh asked,

"I…I want to become Shaman King so I can rid the world of all diseases. That way, no one can die form getting sick…" said Chris but looked upset while saying so.

"How about you Kira?" Yoh asked,

"What? Oh! I…want to get rid of homelessness. I want to make sure everyone can have a home. With family…." said Kira.

"Shiow?" Yoh asked,

"Family wants me too. It's a family honor thing," said Shiow.

"But what about your own dreams?" Yoh asked,

"That is my dream. I've always wanted a world where there's no sickness. Especially in the areas where they're common," said Chris.

"Me too, I want to see everyone happy because they can live in a home…with family. I want families to be together," said Kira.

"….I don't have a dream," said Shiow as she tried to get up from the table to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," said Ren as he pulled her back down.

"I don't want to talk about dreams anymore," said Shiow.

"Fine, as long as someone goes with you," said Chris.

"I will!" said Yoh as he got out of his seat and got Shiow up and out in a jiffy.

"Come back here Yoh!" Anna shouted after him.

"If Shiow Ying comes back with any scratches, headphones boy will be in trouble!" said Kira.

"Yoh can beat you anytime, anywhere," said Anna.

"What? Yeah right! Whether it's Shiow, Chris, or me, we can beat Yoh and his team easy!" said Kira.

"WHAT? I'm sorry to argue back with a lady, but Team Asakura can wipe your team out any day!" said Ryu.

* * *

"Phew! I can always count on you to get me out for a walk," said Yoh giving Shiow support.

"Oh, is that why you dragged me out?" Shiow asked.

"Well, I wanted you ask how you cannot have a dream, everybody should have some goal in life," said Yoh as Shiow looks away from him,

"I don't,"

"Well…then what will you do after the tournament then?" Yoh asked,

"I don't know! Just don't bug me about it, okay?" Shiow said a little angry.

"I'm sorry," said Yoh.

"Well, why do you want to be Shaman King?" Shiow asked,

"I want to live a relaxed life!" said Yoh and Shiow got a sweatdrop,

"Well…it's pretty simple," she said.

"Dreams don't always have to be big," said Yoh.

"I guess not,"

"So think about it, there has to be something you want to do with your life," said Yoh.

"Okay, I'll think about it, Yoh," said Shiow and gave a smile with Yoh returning it.

**Shorter than usual I know.**

**R and R**


	5. Unfinshed business

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!

* * *

**

The next day, everyone was eating lunch, but it was more silent than usual.

"Did we miss something last night?" Shiow asked,

"Yeah, you guys seem to be…very quiet," said Yoh between mouthfuls.

"Shiow! They think their team is better than ours!" said Kira,

"Maybe because we are!" said Horo,

"That's right! Team Asakura is the best," said Ryu,

"WHAT?" Horo and Kira went.

"This is what you guys were fighting about?" Shiow asked.

Then Mikihisa appeared upside-down asking them to prove it,

"Where did you come from?" Ren asked,

"That's none of your concern, are you willing to prove which team is the strongest? We can do a practice fight if that's alright with Silva," said Mikihisa.

Silva said yes.

Shiow and Chris was eating taking no part in this,

"What are you doing here, Mikihisa?" they both asked at the same time.

"You know him?" almost everyone asked,

"It was because of him that I ran into Shiow Ying," said Chris.

"Oh yeah! I remember you, mask man!" said Kira.

"My team is not going to do a practice fight," said Shiow,

"WHAT?" Kira exclaimed,

"Yoh told me about him and his friends reading the tomb of the shaman. How can my team do a practice fight you guys if we can't practice the same way?" she pointed out.

"Oh fine!" said Kira.

At the desert the two teams planned out a strategy and then did their practice fight; yeah you know what happens in the episode.

Mikihisa suggested a training and everyone agreed to it.

"A grain of rice…" said Chris,

"And a brush," Kira finished.

"I want you to write the name of the one you cherish most,"

"WRITE ON THE RICE?"

* * *

"Let's see…." Chris thought and wrote his dog's name.

"I can't do this!" Kira whined trying to write one of her family member's name one it. Everyone else was either having a hard time too, or they just aren't complaining.

"Shiow Ying, why aren't you trying?" Mikihisa asked,

"I don't know, that's why," said Shiow.

"Come on, there must be someone," said Mikihisa.

Shiow thought about it, then wrote 'Friends.'

And then Mikihisa throws the rice out in the desert and they all start complaining and Anna kicks everyone off the cliff, yeah you know what happened in the episode.

Ren, Yoh, Shiow, and Chris tried mediating to find the rice. Everyone else had their own way.

"I can't find it! And all my spirits are looking too!" Kira whined,

"Can you keep it down! I can't concentrate!" Ren snapped,

"Shut up, spiky," said Kira,

"What did you just call me?"

"Get ready for a fight, everyone," said Chris with his eyes closed.

Hours passed and nobody found anything. Then Team Asakura's oracle bells went off announcing their next fight so they left.

"I can't do this anymore!" said Kira,

"I'm tired," said Horo,

"I'm hungry," said C.L.

"I'm thirsty," said Chris,

"I'm annoyed!" said Ren,

"_I'm _annoyed!" said Shiow.

"Are you saying I'm annoying?" Ren snapped,

"No," said Shiow.

"Get ready for a fight everyone," said Chris.

"Chinese people, sheesh what's wrong with them?" said Horo,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ren and Shiow shouted at Horo,

"Say that to my face! Horo Horo!" Shiow snapped,

"Insult my culture again, and I'll use your head to sharpen my weapon!" said Ren,

"Technically that's not possible," said Kira.

"Just don't get involved…even though I really want to pound snow-boy for insulting one of my cultures!" said Chris with a vein.

"Hey, what do you get if-"

"If your jokes are really as bad as they say, then I want to hear it, sorry," said Chris.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Horo pleaded.

After a while of looking for a grain of rice, Shiow noticed that Shami seemed upset.

"Is something wrong?" Shiow asked

"Everything is fine!" said Shami with a fake smile,

"I know you, tell me," said Shiow.

"I don't want to," said Shami.

"…all ghost have unfinished business in this world, does this have to do with _your _unfinished business?" Shiow asked,

"Yes…" said Shami and tears ran a little.

"You don't have to tell me now, okay? I will try my best to help," said Shiow and left Shami alone.

The next day, they were still looking for that grain of rice.

While searching, Shami told Shiow in a whisper what her unfinished business was.

"I see…"

said Shiow and got up,

"I'll be right back okay?" she said.

* * *

She stopped by a rock in a forest,

"Is this it?" Shiow asked,

"Yes, but it's under it," said Shami and Shiow took her sword out,

"Guess I better break it," said Shiow and strikes…but,

"What the? My sword! I just broke my sword!"

"Omi said something about the moon," said Shami.

"Oh great…" said Shiow.

She got back to the desert and had to tell her team about her broken weapon,

"YOU BROKE YOUR SWORD?" everyone exclaimed but Ren.

"I hope that wasn't a family sword," said Chris,

"No, I never get the family stuff…I'm always at the bottom," Shiow moaned.

"Great, so what do we do when we have a fight?" Kira asked,

"Right when her body healed her weapon breaks," said Chris.

"Nice going," said Ren,

"It's going, and going, and going, it's go-" Horo stops him before finishing.

"Mind your own business Tao!" said Kira,

"Why don't you mind yours?"

"Because I like meddling with other people's business!" said Kira.

"Kira, just stop bothering him," said Shiow.

"I wonder how Yoh's doing in his fight." Chris wondered and right after he said that, Ryu just got squashed by the giant turtle spirit.

And Horo noticed a truck driving around like crazy,

"Is that Billy?" Horo asked.

* * *

"My, my, what a shame. I expected Shiow Ying to find her grain of rice by now," said Hao watching,

"But wasn't she trying to help her spirit a while ago, Hao-Sama?" asked Opacho,

"Yes, but she ended up breaking her weapon, how sad. It seems so that my weaker side has been on her mind lately. If not, then…hm, interesting," Hao got up to leave,

"Come Opacho,"

"Yes Hao-Sama."

* * *

"Shirako?"

"Yes?"

"Shiow Ying told me she was trying to help Shami with her unfinished business, so I was thinking if I could help you," said Chris while taking a break.

"That's no necessary,"

"But tell me anyway," said Chris,

"I always wanted to make a sword. I was half-way done but I was killed before I could finish,"

"So, you want to finish making that sword of yours,"

"Yes, but that sword must be destroyed by now," said Shirako.

"Not necessarily," said Kira eavesdropping.

"You see, my family collects treasures and antiques. If you're looking for a half sword that was unfinished, I think I have it," said Kira.

* * *

"Don't worry, Shami, we'll get that gift under the rock and we'll find your grain of rice as soon as I get a new weapon to help find it with," said Shiow.

"My rice is probably buried much deeper in the desert by now," said Shami,

"You never know," said Shiow.

* * *

"_Man, Kira is so cunning, I still wonder if she's single…who am I kidding, girls always turn me down…" _Horo thought.

"_I wonder what's been on Shiow Ying's mind. When I first met her, she had an attitude and she didn't have a care in the world. Now…it looks as if she also has something she needs to do and hardly argues. Maybe she just needs a reminder…" _Ren thought.

**R and R please? **


	6. Late information

**Okay, I got others saying they want Shiow Ying to be with Yoh. One here and a friend on quizzila. So…I guess it's settled. Yes, I'm back.

* * *

**

It was the next day and the rice searching wasn't going so well.

"It's so much harder if you don't have a weapon," said Shiow who was exhausted,

"Tell me about it, I can't even think about looking I know that my family might have Shirako's un-finished sword," said Kira looking at Manta's computer and yes, they are still in the desert.

"Yes! My brother found it!" she exclaimed

"Just send it over with your Pegasus, Stevie," she said through the computer. Then a spiritual Pegasus flew in,

"That was fast," said Horo.

Kira took the two wrapped up item off the Pegasus,

"Thank you, say hi to Stevie for me," said Kira and the Pegasus flew off.

She removed the cloth and it revealed a very old sword that's half finished,

"Is this it Shirako?" Chris asked,

"Y-Yes…that's it," he answered.

"And here Shiow Ying, I asked for another sword so you can use it temporarily," said Kira handing her the other item.

"Oh, thanks, Kira," she said.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, after they saved Manta from being controlled and such, Ren, Yoh, and Shiow headed back to the desert and did one slice into the sand and found their grain of rice.

Shiow said she'll stay a bit longer, so Ren left but Yoh stayed for a moment.

"So…um, do you have a shaman fight yet?" Yoh asked,

"No, not yet," she answered.

"Okay, um, are you-" but Yoh was cut off when Shami appeared,

"Shiow Ying! I'm getting worried, if you don't get a strong new sword, how are you able to fight in the next fight you have? And I really, if it's not too much to ask, need you to find the gift under that rock and find my grain of rice," said Shami,

"Of course, that's what I'm going to do after Yoh finishes his sentence," said Shiow and turned to him,

"Oh, never mind," he said.

Yoh went back to the usual place he and his friends eat at.

He sat next to Chris and in font t of Ren.

Yoh sighed,

"Something wrong, Yoh?" Chris asked examining that unfinished sword,

"It's nothing," he said and folded his arms on the table and laid on them.

"Then you're not a very good liar," said Ren.

"It's just, never mind, just forget it," said Yoh.

Kira was watching since she was sitting between Chris and Horo Horo.

"_Hm…could it be? How interesting," _she thought.

* * *

Shiow slashed into the sand and a grain of rice flew into the air and she caught it.

"Yours?" she asked Shami,

"Yes, that's it! The rice I wrote on 500 years ago,"

"I'm just surprised it wasn't buried deep," said Shiow looking at Shami's grain of rice when she did the same training 500 years ago.

"Omi? You never told me who this person was," said Shiow,

"That's, well, that was the person I had feelings for, and vice versa. He left a gift for me in the forest, but before I could get there, I died," she said sadly,

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's okay,"

"I'll find that gift for you, don't worry," said Shiow and started heading out of the desert.

"Are you really going to let your spirit go?"

Shiow turned to see Hao on a rock,

"Well?" he asked.

Shiow looked at him and just ignored him.

"Why the cold shoulder? You can't be mad at me forever," said Hao,

"Watch me," said Shiow and continued walking.

"If your spirit goes, you'll be easy pickings for me," said Hao. Shiow turned to face him,

"At least I won't risk losing Shami to you," she said.

"Have it your way then, Shiow Ying Shing," he said and stood up.

"I don't care what you say or what others say, but I don't think you're completely evil, so tell me why you despise humans with non-shamanic powers? And why do you kill those that you call 'weak' Shamans?" Shiow asked,

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" and Hao disappeared.

"Why Hao?"

Flashback:

Shiow Ying was running around her Chinese temple home. She was about 11.

"I'm tired of training to be Shaman Queen," said Shiow as she leaned against the wall panting.

"Hey, where is everyone?" she asked herself when she noticed that no body is around.

Then she heard screams and she headed for that directions.

She saw fire and her family, maids, butlers, and those that defend her home.

They were all on the floor, dead bodies all over the floor and her home burning down.

Yet, she was too petrified to move (well, what do you think it's like to see this stuff at age 10/11?)

Then she noticed someone but it wasn't anyone that lives in her home. He turned to face her.

"Well, looks like there's a survivor of the Shing family,"

Shiow Ying was breathing hard, air is running out but wasn't sure what to do or say,

"Finish her," and the Spirit of Fire rose,

"The spirit of Fire…" Shiow was able to say.

Present:

Shiow Ying shook her head and hits herself with her hands,

"_I was just lucky he spared me. But…he said the only reason he did that was because I was a strong shaman," _

"Are you alright?" Shami asked,

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," and Shiow Ying started walking back out of the desert again.

Yoh and his team's oracle bells rang.

"Another fight already?" Ryu asked,

"Yeah…against us," said Chris looking at his oracle bell.

"Huh?" Team Asakura looked at the their oracle bells,

"WE'RE FIGHITNG TEAM SUN AND MOON?" they exclaimed.

* * *

"Team Asakura?" Shiow looked up at the sky,

"I'm fighting Yoh?"

* * *

"Great, Shiow Ying doesn't even have a decent weapon," said Chris.

"What? That sword may be an antique, but it's a definitely a decent sword!" said Kira.

"Why are you called Team Sun and Moon anyway?" Horo asked,

"Sun, Moon, Stars, twinkle-"

"Shut up!" said Ren.

"Names, I'm Kira Moon,"

"Chris Sun,"

"And what about Shiow Ying?" Yoh asked,

"Well, we wanted to be named Team Star, but Hao got it before us," said Kira.

"Shiow's last name is Shing which means 'star' in Chinese," said Chris

"Actually, it can mean life or soul too," said Ren.

"Yeah, that too," said Chris.

"So, I guess we'll be fighting tomorrow," said Faust,

"Yeah, and we'll whoop you all!" said Kira,

"First of all, no one defeats my Yoh, and second, bragging will only make your ego bigger," said Anna,

"What do you mean, _'your'_ Yoh?" Chris asked.

"I'm Yoh's fiancée," said Anna.

Kira spat out her drink and Chris dropped the food he was holding.

"_This can't be a good thing if Shiow Ying really has fallen for Yoh," _said Kira.

**Yes, we all hate cliff hangers and please R and R.**


	7. Letting go

Team Sun and Moon were hanging out at their training place. They weren't training this time though.

"WE'RE WHAT?" Chris and Kira exclaimed.

"We have to, Yoh and his friends…something about them just makes me think it's possible for them to save this world from Hao," said Shiow.

"I said Hao is pure evil didn't I?" Chris asked,

"Hao is not pure evil…he's just doing really evil things…" said Shiow.

"I'm telling you, that guy's bad to the bone….anyway, I'm going against what you say, I'm going to fight," said Kira.

"Yeah, how else are any of us three going to get our dreams to come true?" Chris asked,

"Especially if our dreams are to help those out there in need!" said Kira.

"Ask Yoh and he'll fulfill those dreams for you," said Shiow.

"That lazy guy won't stand a chance at the Shaman crown, I'll defeat him 1-2-flat," said Chris.

"Okay, good idea," said Kira.

Chris did an anime fall.

"WHAT?"

"Yoh's got spirit, I think he stands a chance," said Kira.

"You two are both nuts," said Chris.

"I'm not nuts, I just…don't know what to believe in anymore," said Shiow.

"I'm not nuts, because nuts are those tiny things that squirrels eat," said Kira.

"So…you guys agree?" Shiow asked,

"I'm outvoted anyway, okay we forfeit this match," said Chris.

Later on that day, Chris was finishing up the sword with his spirit.

"We did it Shirako," said Chris.

"Yes…we have," said Shirako.

Chris puts the sword to the side,

"You don't need to be here anymore," said Chris.

"…I know,"

"Before you go to the other side, lets give this sword to Shiow Ying, she needs it," said Chris.

"Yes, agreed, it's going to be her most powerful sword," said Shirako.

The two went to find Shiow Ying.

"And then, Anna said she's Yoh's fiancée!"

"…Are you waiting for me to react or something?" Shiow asked,

"…YES!"

"It makes sense, the Asakuras won't just let anyone marry into their family. Kind of like my family…before they died…" said Shiow.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about is then we can just change the subject," said Kira.

"Shiow Ying! Kira!"

"Join us, Chris! We're going to jump off the waterfall soon!" said Kira.

"(sweat drop) Um, okay, but you never did before. Anyway, we did it guys, we finished Shirako's sword!"

"Awesome!" said Kira,

"Nice," said Shiow.

"And we decided to give it to you, Miss Shing," said Shirako,

"What? Really?"

"Yes, I don't need another one," said Chris.

"Yeah, you have like 20 at your home," said Kira.

"2/3 of it belongs to my parents," said Chris.

"Well, if it's really okay," said Shiow.

"Of course, you need to break through that rock in the forest right?" Chris reminded,

"True," said Shiow and took the sword,

"Thanks guys,"

"The pleasure was ours," said Shirako,

"Welcome," said Chris,

"It was no big deal!" said Kira,

"You didn't do anything," said Chris with a small sweat drop,

"Did to! I brought you that half-made sword!"

Shiow Ying went back to the forest again.

"Okay, lets see how strong this sword is," said Shiow and sliced the rock straight down the middle.

"Looks real strong to me," said Shami.

Shiow started poking through the ground with the sword until she hit something and started digging it up.

She found small box, looked expensive too.

"You ready, Shami?" Shiow asked,

"Yes." Shiow opened it to reveal a pendent. But it was more a like a very big locket.

Shiow opened it.

"There's a note a in here," said Shiow,

"If you wouldn't mind, can you open it up but let me read it myself?" Shami asked,

"Sure," and Shiow did just that.

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye, we're forfeiting the match anyway today," said Chris.

"Yes,"

"Shiow Ying will take care of that sword, but I'm going to make one in your memory! How's that?" Chris asked,

"I'd be honored," said Shirako.

"CHRIS!"

Kira just ruined the moment,

"WHAT?"

"Get down from the waterfall and have lunch!" Kira called,

"COMING!"

"So, when are you planning to leave?" Chris asked,

"Now I guess…it was an honor to fight by your side Master Chris Sun,"

"I'm just glad I was able to work with you, I'll…always remember you as my best friend," said Chris.

"Yes, Master Chris. Say goodbye to Lady Kira and Lady Shiow Ying,"

"You know I will, so ya, buddy,"

Shirako started to cross to the other side and wasn't afraid to shed a tear for centuries.

For Chris, he wasn't afraid to shed a tear either after all his years of learning to be stubborn. But whipped it away when he went to lunch with Kira. For if Kira saw, he'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

Shami was crying,

"Shami, what's wrong?" Shiow asked,

"Now I know what really happened…Miss Shiow Ying, thank you for helping me. Now I don't have a reason to continue trying to find the answers," said Shami.

"What should we do with your stuff?" Shiow asked,

"I don't need them anymore, because I can let it go now," said Shami.

"Can I keep them? In your memory?" Shiow asked,

"I'd be honored."

"…So, you're going to leave? When?"

"…Probably now. I'm glad I was able to work with you," said Shami.

"I'm just glad I was able to meet you when I was in the dumps," said Shiow.

"Say goodbye to your friends for me, and be careful around Hao. I'll miss you,"

"Me too…." And they had a small emotional goodbye.

Shiow Ying watched as Shami crossed to the other side.

She sighed and went back to meet with her friends.

"I can't believe…THAT YOU TWO LET THEM GGOOOOOOO!"

"Shirako's been under a lot of stress, I don't need him to die twice," said Chris.

"I don't think that's even possible! I understand Shiow Ying, but YOU?"

"Kira! We were going to forfeit against Yoh anyway! I can't be Shaman King and I can't keep Shirako for myself when he can live happily without me," said Chris.

"But you guys, what about Hao? He could kill you guys off easily now!" said Kira.

"I'm not afraid," said Chris.

"He didn't kill me the first time or second or other times why would he try now?" Shiow asked,

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Look Kira, our match is going to start, go there and tell them we forfeit," said Chris.

"Fine," said Kira and stomped off.

"I just hope we did the right thing," said Shiow,

"They deserved to live in peace," said Chris.

* * *

"They forfeit?" Ren asked after Kira walked into the battle stadium and told the council ref.

"Looks like it," said Horo.

"They must really be afraid then," said C.L.

"I highly doubt it," said Ren.

* * *

"Hm…wonder why they forfeit," said Yoh,

"Maybe we can ask them when we see them," said Faust.

"Yes, maybe they were just too afraid to face us!" said Ryu with confidence.

"I don't know, that doesn't sound like them at all," said Yoh,

"I agree, they must have good reasons," said Faust.

* * *

"Well, well, well, that was unexpected. I thought she was going to fight," said Hao watching from a bird's eye view.

"Hao-Sama, I wish to know why you want Shiow Ying Shing to stay alive." Opacho asked,

"It's simple, she's like a key to a door and she doesn't even know it. A key to the Great Spirit," said Hao.

"How do you know it's her?" Opacho asked,

"Because…she was able to stop me from killing her long ago when we first met…" said Hao.

"I understand, Hao-Sama,"

"Besides…she's the only one that doesn't think I'm a crazy maniac trying to destroy the world," said Hao with that usual smile of his.

* * *

"Yoh," Kira walked up to Yoh.

"Yes, Kira?"

"When you become Shaman King, can you…help my team fulfill our goals?" Kira asked,

"Uh, of course! Why shouldn't I?" Yoh answered cheerfully.

"Uh, okay thanks," said Kira.

"But why did you guys forfeit?" Faust asked,

"Uh, because Shiow said so. Don't ask me why because I don't know. Then she and Chris let their spirits cross to the other side, so we couldn't fight anyway," shrugged Kira.

"THEY LET THERE SPIRITS GO?"

"What happens if Hao tries to get them? What will they do then?" Yoh asked,

"How do I know? I'm not that worried because Hao never kills us, he just wounds us really bad. And I still can't see how Shiow can't see what I see that Hao is a crazy maniac trying to destroy the world," said Kira.


	8. Closer

**Okay, since one of readers _love_ YohxOC and this person has read my other stories too and stuck by me, I'll make it a YohxOC…it won by votes anyway. Sorry but NO more complaining about making it an AnnaxYoh because there are plenty of those out there, plenty. Okay? Good!

* * *

**

Chris and Shiow started talking if they did the right thing at the usual place they eat and Silva was serving their meal on the counter. Though they both did have something to remember their spirits by.

"I hope Yoh can win, I WILL NOT FORFEIT A MATCH AND NOT HAVE THE WORLD RID OF DISEASES!" Chris shouted.

"Calm down!" said Shiow as she plugged her years and ignored the people staring at them.

"Sorry, I just can't put my faith in someone that's never serious," said Chris.

"If you want someone more serious, you should see how serious Anna can be," said Shiow.

"I have," said Chris as the two took a few bites out of their meal.

Kira took her seat next to them,

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Where were you?" Chris asked,

"Around, checking out the stores, hanging out with Blueberry, and such," Kira answered.

"Who?" Chris asked with a puzzled look on his face,

"She means Horo Horo," Shiow answered for Kira.

"Yeah him, so what were you two doing all day?" Kira asked,

"Sulking, what else?" Chris answered as the two continued drowning their misery in their food (with anime tears).

Kira got a sweat drop,

"Give me a break," she said.

Yoh and the gang came in,

"Hey, there they are!" said Horo pointing to them.

Anna, the girls, Ren,Horo, andC.L. went to get seats and order their food.

"Kira told us about your spirits," said Faust,

"And we are sorry," said Ryu.

"Yeah, it must've been hard," said Yoh.

"Its fine, it's not like they died," said Chris.

"Because they already did!" and Kira started laughing at her own joke.

Her friends just got a sweat drop,

"Oh come on! You got to admit it's funny!" said Kira.

"Hey Kira! Come over here!" Horo waved from where his team was sitting,

"Coming!" and she dashed off like a cheetah.

"Chris!" the girls called.

"Come sit over here!" Pirika called.

"Uh...no tha-"

"He's coming!" Ryu finished for him,

"Wait, WHAT?" and Ryu started pushing him towards where the girls are sitting.

"Now Ryu, don't force him to do what he doesn't want to do," said Faust following.

Yoh just laughed, then he took a seat next to Shiow.

"How've you been?" Yoh asked,

"Okay…" she answered while poking her food which was only half done finished.

"Not hungry?" Yoh asked,

"Not anymore," said Shiow.

"I'll have it," said Yoh reaching for her plate.

"Yoh! You're not allowed to eat that!" Anna called.

"Ah man," said Yoh as he resisted.

Shiow giggled a bit,

"Hey, you're laughing," said Yoh and Shiow immediately stopped,

"I'm not laughing," she said with a straight face on.

Then Yoh laughed,

"Okay, you were giggling, but same thing!" and Yoh puts on that usual smile.

"No it's not," said Shiow.

"Yes it is! Because you're happy!"

"It's not my fault it was funny that you get pushed around by a girl," said Shiow.

"Hey, I don't much of a choice. She'll kill me if I don't," said Yoh (as he anime whimpers).

"What will you do when you two actually get married?" Shiow asked.

"Whoa! Hold on there! Who told you that?" Yoh asked in shock.

"My friends told me you two are engaged," said Shiow and took a drink from her glass.

"Ah man…hey, you're part of a famous Chinese family; shouldn't your family have you engaged too?" Yoh asked.

"No, I'm the youngest of the family and not many other families want their sons to marry me since I'm at the bottom. Even if I was engaged, it's not going to happen because my family is gone. Once I marry, the last member of the Shing family is gone," said Shiow in a timid way. She gets up, puts some money on the counter, grabbed her sword, and starts to leave.

Chris and Kira immediately looked up.

"What did you do, Yoh?" Kira asked like Yoh did something bad.

"What did you say?" Chris asked in a serious way.

"Nothing, I just, said something about,-"

"I'm just going for a walk guys, it wasn't Yoh," said Shiow.

"Take one of my spirits, they can protect you," said Kira as her spirits appeared.

"No thanks, I just want to be alone for a while," said Shiow and walks out the door.

"Hey, Shiow Ying, if it's something I said, wait hold on!" Yoh was about to go after her, but Shiow's friends stopped him with their weapons. But this got Anna to release her spirits (well, technically Hao's) on Kira and Chris.

"Hey! If you want to pick a fight, you could've just asked!" said Kira as she dusted herself out.

"Maybe you shouldn't of had raised your weapons to my Yoh then," said Anna,

"Fine, we're sorry, but Shiow needs time alone," said Chris.

"Shiow Ying doesn't usually show much emotion in font of her friends. She hates it when people fell sorry for her. She wants to be strong, but refuses to let people get through to her," said Kira helping Chris up.

"Why? Doesn't she trust you guys?" Yoh asked.

"She does, but you have to respect her. She lost everything she had in one night. You have to respect the fact that she doesn't want to lose anything else," said Chris.

"Is there something else you're not telling us?" Anna asked also concerned about Shiow Ying.

"Whenever she's out at night on a walk, Hao pays her a visit," said Kira looking away.

"And is not afraid to kill others with her just so the two could get some time alone to talk," said Chris.

"Well, Hao wouldn't kill us because last time he threatened that, Shiow slapped him so hard that it was priceless!" Kira laughed.

The others were shocked that they let their friends walk around with their worst enemy.

"Anything else?" Anna asked.

"Should we tell them?" Kira asked,

"Might as well," said Chris.

"There's a path to the Great Spirit, which we all know, but there's one thing you have to get by, it's kind of like a gate," said Kira (work with me here).

"Shiow acts as the key to the gate, it only opens when Shiow's there because she has the missing link in that gate inside her," said Chris.

"Shiow Ying's a powerful shaman, but not powerful enough to fight Hao," said Kira.

"Okay, now can we please change the subject? Shiow Ying should be left alone, end of story," said Chris and went to sit back down.

"Okay," said Kira and went back to her seat too.

"What kind of friends are you?" Ren asked,

"Friends that trust her," the two answered.

"Um, you sure I can't just see if she's okay?" Yoh asked,

"NO," the two answered.

"It's Yoh's choice; he can do what he wants. As long as he comes back in one piece," said Anna and looked over at Yoh.

"As long as he doesn't make her feel worse," said Chris.

"Yoh wouldn't make her feel worse. Go ahead Yoh (Kira's face turns serious) As long as you don't make her feel bad,"

"No problem!" said Yoh and was about to leave,

"You can go after you have dinner!" Anna quickly added.

"Oh alright…"

* * *

Shiow Ying was walking around until she reached this small, plain hill with nothing but a few trees and flowers. Nothing but nature.

"…why can't the rest of the world be like this?" She asked herself.

"I know, humans are such despicable creatures," said Hao from behind startling Shiow Ying a bit.

"Humans aren't _that_ despicable," said Shiow and sat down.

Hao just sat next to her.

"You're too soft," he said.

"So?"

"You're not going to be strong that way. You saw how weak you're family was," said Hao.

"Shut up!" Shiow was about to punch him but he saw it coming and stopped it.

"I'm not letting you hurt me twice. Tell me, what are you going to do after this all over?" Hao asked and released his grip on her.

"I don't know okay? I just want my family back!"

"You know I can't bring the dead back. But don't worry, there's a place for you in my shaman-only world. If you're willing to help me," said Hao.

"Not ever (reaches for sword),"

Hao stops her,

"You're not going to have much of a choice anyway when I'm ready to take the King of Spirits."

"Shiow Ying!"

The two looked over to see Yoh.

"Stay away from her, Hao!" Yoh demanded as he got Amidamaru into Oversoul.

Hao just smirked,

"I'll pick you up when I'm ready to take the King of Sprits. It'll be much more easier now that you don't have a spirit. Oh, one more thing, I know you fancy Yoh; you can't have him, he's got a fiancée," and Hao disappears.

Shiow sighed and fell back on the grass.

"Shiow Ying, you okay?" Yoh asked when he rushed over.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?" Shiow asked and sat back up.

"To check on you," Yoh answered in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, don't need help. Even though I'm not going to be able to depend myself much anymore…" said Shiow as if she's given up hope on everything.

Yoh got an angry expression on his face and slapped her.

"Snap out of it! What's wrong with you?"

Shiow was too shocked to reply. Never, did she think Yoh would slap anybody.

"Uh…what happened again?" Shiow asked.

Yoh shook his head,

"Let's head back, I'll explain on the way," said Yoh getting up.

"No really, Yoh, why'd you slap me?" Shiow asked.

"No reason," Yoh joked.

"Yoh, tell me, what did I do?"

"_Somebody get me out of here," _thought Chris.

"_I hate being around other girls but Kira and Shiow Ying…and Ryu is driving me nuts…" _

**Next: Shiow Ying, Chris, and Kira meet Lyserg. Yoh is confused whether to go with his heart or go with what his family wants.**

**Please R and R**


	9. A Night of Yelling

**I have got to finish this story…And thank you to those that reviewed me!

* * *

**

Everyone was watching another shaman fight but it was the X-Laws. The gang told Shiow and her team about them already but they were awfully interested inLyserg.

After the battle, Shiow and her team went grocery shopping.

"Tell me why we're doing this?" Chris asked who was lagging behind carrying two bags.

"Because my Horo Horo needs to eat!" said Kira who seems to have enough energy and strength to carry four bags instead of two.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked,

"Well, there's that, and Anna made me do it," said Shiow also carrying two.

"Don't let her boss you around," said Chris.

"Actually, she didn't order me, she just said something about learning how to be a housewife or something like that because she says I don't know a thing about being a lady," said Shiow.

"Well she's got that right," said Chris (SMACK!)

"I was kidding!" he exclaimed.

"But Chris and Anna are right, you don't even know how to cook!" said Kira with her usual smile.

"Your point?" Shiow asked,

"You don't know how to cook!" Kira said again.

The three walked until they saw a certain green-haired boy sitting on a bench.

"Hey it's that X-Law boy," said Kira,

"Lyserg," said Chris.

"Yeah, that was his name," said Kira. Lyserg looked up at the three standing in font of him and his face grew serious.

"You're with Yoh aren't you?" he asked,

"Yeah," Shiow answered.

"HOW CUTE!" Kira exclaimed out of no where and went closer to Morphin (Cloe) who was just flying around Lyserg.

"How pretty," she said.

"She's better looking than your spirits," said Chris.

"SAY WHAT? TAKE THAT BACK!" Kira shouted at him.

"I heard about you, Lyserg, you're just a confused shaman. I know your story and that you hate Hao but do you think killing others makes you better than Hao himself?" Shiow asked,

"What? Did you just compare me with Hao? WHAT ABOUT YOU? I've heard that you don't even try to hurt Hao whenever he's near you, for all we know, you might be on his side!" said Lyserg angrily.

"If I attack back, he'll kill me! If not, my friends!" Shiow argued back.

"That's what the X-Laws are for, we are good and we will do everything within our power to destroy Hao!"

"Revenge isn't everything," said Chris.

"Well in this case it is!"

"I heard you were a sweet boy and a true gentleman," said Kira.

"Um, that was before he joined the X-Laws and that tin can girl!" said Chris and smirked.

"How dare you insult Lady Jeanne!"

"Because I want to," said Chris.

"Chris, stay off his nerves," said Shiow putting an arm in front of him.

"If Yoh can't change you, then no one but you can," said Shiow.

"We will end this, Hao will be destroyed!"

"Yeah, I know he will, but not by the X-laws," said Shiow and picked up her bags and continued walking with her friends following.

"You're so harsh," said Kira to Shiow following.

"I am?" Shiow asked surprised.

That night, Yoh and the others along with Kira had to leave for something leaving Shiow Ying and Chris at Anna's mercy.

"I don't understand why I'm doing this again," said Shiow trying to cook up a meal.

"I'll explain to you later and it's for your own good," said Anna reading a magazine.

"If you wish, but only because you said this is for Yoh," said Shiow cutting some vegetables.

Chris watched Shiow and smirked as well as try to hold in his laugh.

"Chris, take over the chopping for Shiow while she does the real cooking," said Anna.

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because you're not doing anything! Now go!"

"Oh man…" Chris grumbled as he took over the chopping and started cutting the vegetables really fast.

"Why can't you cook back when we needed food?" Shiow asked,

"Because I don't like to cook," Chris answered,

"But you're good at it," said Shiow,

"It's not my fault I was forced to learn. You're stirring wrong! Do it like this!" said Chris as he puts his hand over Shiow's and showed her how to stir the right way.

"I was doing that!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"No you weren't!"

"Can you two just shut up before you burn something!" Anna shouted breaking up the argument.

Later that night after about 5 hours of trying to have Shiow prepare dinner with 'help' from Chris, the dinner was ready. Everyone got together to eat a home cook meal.

"Uh, I hope it isn't too terrible," said Shiow putting the last plate of food down.

Yoh, Horo, and Kira were eating like they usually do.

"GOOD!" the three shouted.

Chris and Shiow sighed in relief. Then the two joined them.

After dinner, the gang started doing small trainings outside.

Then all of a sudden, Ren started coughing hard and groaning while clutching his stomach.

"Ren, are you alright?" C.L. asked.

"…No…" he groaned and fell over.

"REN!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Faust finished treating him,

"He got food poisoning, but he'll be alright now," said Faust.

Shiow looked down on the ground, knowing it was her fault.

"_Ren probably thinks I did that on purpose," _she thought.

A couple of hours later, Ren was up and the first thing he did was find Shiow and punish her.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE I SWEAR!" Shiow shouted as she ran around the building with Ren behind her with his Kwan Do ready to kill along with a very angry look.

"FIRST YOUR FAMILY STARTS A FUED WITH MINE AND THEN YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH YOUR HORRIBLE COOKING?" Ren shouted gaining speed.

"MY FAMILY DIDN'T START THE FUED, YOURS DID! AND DID YOU JUST CALL MY COOKING HORRIBLE?" Shiow shouted behind her but isn't going to risk getting her head cut off because she can't run fast enough so she has no intention of slowing down.

The others were sitting and watching them run around.

"Oh look! They're becoming friends!" said Yoh laughing.

"FRIENDS?" everyone else exclaimed.

"Do you think we should stop this?" Tamao asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine! Look at how they're enjoying themselves!" said Yoh watching the two run back and forth.

"I can't really see them enjoying themselves," said Horo.

"I'm sure Master Yoh is right. Maybe they are enjoying themselves but they won't show it," said Ryu.

"Yes, he is. I can tell that Master Ren is enjoying himself. It reminds me when he was young, he used to play tag with Shiow all the time before their families split them up," said Bason wiping anime tears away.

"Ren playing tag?" Chris asked who can't really imagine that.

"Hey look! Banana!" C.L. exclaimed showing everyone a banana.

"…………"

"If Spiky lands a scratch on Shiow I'll give him a bigger scratch! You hear that Spiky? Yeah! I'm talking to you, Spiky! Uh oh…" Kira dashed off with Ren following close behind her.

Shiow slowly walked over to the others and sat down.

"I gotta thank her for getting him off my back," she said panting.

"Don't be so sure, she's coming towards you," Chris warned and leaned back on the ground. Shiow looked over and Chris was right, Kira was heading right towards her.

"Oh man…" she groaned and got up to run again knowing Kira isn't going to be turning away from her whatsoever.

"How long do you think they can run?" Pirika asked.

"Most likely, a long time," said Anna.

"I'm surprised that Ren has recovered this quickly and still have the strength to chase angrily," said Faust.

Kira ducked over to a tree and used one of her spirits to hide underground. Shiow tripped over a tree trunk and Ren tripped over her and fell on top of her.

"Ow… you're heavy," Shiow groaned.

"Excuse me? I am _not_ heavy!" Ren exclaimed.

"I think you are, get off my back please," Shiow asked obviously feeling some pain. Ren took pity and got off even though he was tempted to sit on her back for a few hours.

"Thanks," she said standing and dusting herself.

"Whatever," said Ren.

"So um, sorry about my 'horrible cooking' that got you knocked out for a while," said Shiow looking away from him.

"Hn, you should be! But, it wasn't that bad that I would consider it 'horrible.' If you tried Horo Horo's attempt at cooking, you have the right to call that horrible," said Ren and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Is that your way of saying that's it's cool between us?" Shiow asked looking back at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? I'M SORRY OR SOMETHING?" Ren shouted at her.

"Well, that would be nice, Ren-Ren but if it's not your style than that's find with me," said Shiow.

"…What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Ren asked with a pause between each word. His hair seemed to have grown a few inches higher and a very big anime vein appeared. Ren gripped his weapon tighter and was ready to use it.

"I guess you don't like being called Ren-Ren anymore so I'll be going…" said Shiow and dashed off towards her friends.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN!" Ren shouted going after her.

That night, after about a 2 mile run to escape Ren's wrath, Shiow collapsed on the hard bed.

"Yoh…" she whispered out loud.

"What about Yoh?" Chris asked and Shiow jumped.

"CHRIS!"

"What?" Chris asked and sat on his own bed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Shiow covered up while blushing.

"So…I wasn't supposed to hear you say 'Yoh' before you go to sleep?" Chris asked acting like he really doesn't know what's going on with Shiow.

"No…" Shiow grumbled.

"Oh? Maybe I should let Yoh know that-"

"Don't you dare say anything to him!" Shiow exclaimed and leapt at him to tackle him down.

Shiow was trying to strangle him (not literally) and the door opened to reveal Yoh.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked and the two stopped and detached their grip from each other.

"Nothing," they answered quickly.

"Well, if I'm interrupting anything, I can go," said Yoh.

"No you weren't! You actually came at a good time," said Shiow and glared at Chris threatening him to keep his mouth shut. Chris ignored it.

"Actually, anytime would be a good time for Shiow whenever you're here," said Chris. Shiow threw a nearby book at him with an anime vein.

"Well…okay then! Shiow, want to go out for a midnight snack?" Yoh asked cheerfully.

"But it's not even midnight, its 9:30," said Shiow pointing at a clock.

"Still, you want to go out for a snack?" Yoh asked again.

"Well…"

"She'd _love_ to," said Chris sitting on his bed watching closely at their reactions.

"CHRIS!"

"Is that a no?" Yoh asked.

"Well, no! I mean, well-"

"She would love to!" said Kira who seemed to have appeared out of no where and started shoving Shiow out the door.

"What the? Kira!"

"You're going to thank me for this, trust me," Kira whispered.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Shiow whispered.

"_What?"_ Kira asked angrily and with one last shove, Shiow was out the door and into Yoh as Kira slammed the door shut.

"Ow…I'm sorry, Yoh," said Shiow getting herself off him.

"Oh that's okay!" he said and got him.

Shiow looked away from him and kept her head down so her hair would cover her blush.

"_Stupid feelings! These feelings are what's making me do stupid things! I mean, how many times have I actually tripped over something just because I was watching him walk? Yoh's engaged! Why am I acting like this when I know that he's already has a tough future wife? Besides…the Asakura family is a line of Japanese shamans. So the sooner I get Yoh out of my head, the better!" _

"Hello? Anyone there? Hey!"

Shiow snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh…yes Yoh?" she asked while still keeping her gaze off him,

"_Of course, it's easier said than done…"

* * *

_

"I wonder if Shiow will tell him how she feels," said Kira and laid down a card. She and Chris were sitting on opposite sides of the bed playing cards.

"It won't be tonight that's for sure. She's too stubborn and besides, she's going to make it really obvious for Yoh anyway," said Chris and laid down a card of his own.

"How?" Kira asked looking from her cards to him,

"Do know how easy it is to make her turn red from embarrassment?" Chris asked.

"No."

"You're an idiot. And also, how's your crush? Ping Ping Pong Pong?" Chris asked, teasing her.

"HORO HORO!" Kira exclaimed correcting him.

* * *

"Did someone call me?" Horo asked, with Kororo behind him, opening the door to see Kira's hands around Chris's neck.

"Nothing!" she said and withdrew her hands letting Chris breathe. He gasped for breath.

"You're dangerous you know that?" said Chris. He looked over at Horo.

"Never stayin the same room with her!" he warned.

"Hey!" Kira hits him and the two got into an anime fist fight. Horo and Kororo sweat drops.

* * *

"Almost there…" said Hao in a whisper watching Yoh give Shiow a cheeseburger.

**Please R and R**


	10. Dreaming Truth

**MysticTwilight-**That would actually be great if the story is all humor but no, that's not what he meant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiow smiled in her sleep. That was a fun night when she accidentally food poisoned Ren, but it was worth getting chased around by him if it meant earning back their complete friendship. But even so, it was a very tiring night, especially after coming back to the others late that night from getting their 'midnight' snack. Yet, as much fun as it was, something didn't feel right at all…

"Shiow? Wake up! Wake up! It's a new day!" Kira shouted as she tries to wake her friend up.

"Um, Chris, something's wrong, Shiow never sleeps past 10," said Kira when Shiow won't get out of bed.

"She and Yoh got back pretty late, I'm pretty sure she'll wake up soon," said Chris,

"But its lunch time," Kira reminded and Chris sighed and went over to Shiow's bed and pulled on the covers. Shiow immediately reacts and holds onto the covers for dear life.

"Come on! Shiow! Get up!" said Chris as he pulls, she's pretty strong. Shiow groans and refuses to let go.

"Hey! Hurry up in there! We're leaving!" Horo shouted from outside the door.

"Hold your horses, Blueberry! Shiow won't get up!" said Kira through the door.

"BLUEBERRY?" Horo exclaimed in anger. As much as he thinks Kira's kind of 'cool,' he did not like being called 'Blueberry.'

"Is she okay?" Yoh asked through the door,

"I don't know, she won't get out of bed," Kira repeated.

"You think she's sick?" Ren asked,

"…Ren? Are you worried or something?" Horo asked suspiciously.

"What? Of course not! I was just wondering! I don't care about Shiow!" said Ren quickly and tried to hide the redness on his face.

"Hey Spiky! I think you're right! Chris said she's got a temperature!" said Kira through the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She'll be fine, she just has to rest for the day," said Faust and puts his materials away.

"So she can't play today?" Kira asked sadly.

"No, she can't leave the bed," said Faust,

"Are you kidding me?" Shiow asked,

"Nope, stay in bed. Be glad you and your team are already out of the competition or Shiow could be worse than sick," said Faust and let them be.

"Oh well! Too bad! Let's go, Chris!" said Kira and pulls him along,

"That's not fair; you guys can't leave me alone!"

"Don't yell Shiow, save your energy," said Chris while being dragged by Kira.

Shiow was so bored within half an hour. Surprised she survived three so far. Someone knocked on her door,

"Come in whoever it is," Shiow groaned. The person sat on her bed but Shiow didn't want to move and look at the person.

"You know, you and your team shouldn't even stay here in Patch Village."

Shiow moved her body and looked at the person looking down at her.

"Why? Why do you concern me and my team, Ren?" Shiow asked. Ren shrugged,

"Well if Hao kills you, who will I have fun fighting with?"

"Your way of fun is really unusual," said Shiow with a sweat drop.

"Hmm, well I didn't really enjoy the game of tag back when we were younger," said Ren and stayed in his pose on the bed with his arms crossed.

"And you think tag with a few weapons added in is fun?" Shiow asked,

"Maybe. It's not like there's anyone else like you. Horo Horo and Chocolove are just idiots and annoying. Ryu is just plain weird. Faust is married and a grown up. Kira is crazy and Chris is annoying. Plus-"

"How the heck is Chris annoying?" Shiow asked,

"He thinks he's the best at everything!"

"Oh like you don't think that too…"

"Well at least I'm right! Oh yes, where was I? Manta is too…scared and small. The girls are just girls. Anna doesn't even know the term 'fun' or 'hanging out' I bet."

"But I didn't think you would know those terms either," said Shiow with a small grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I know everything!" Ren shouted with an anime vein and his hair spiked up.

"Ren, I know what you're what you're trying to say to me. Hey, we can spend time together like friends should. As soon as I get better I'll treat us to Chinese food!"

"What are you talking about? I had no intention of doing that! But since you offered, I'll gladly have some Chinese with you if you're the one paying," said Ren.

"Great, hey what about Yoh? Aren't you two good friends so don't you two spend time together?" Shiow asked,

"Yoh is…just Yoh," said Ren and shrugs.

"Yoh is just Yoh huh? I think we should invite Yoh along with us! Yoh loves to eat anyway!" said Shiow with a grin.

"Invite Yoh to spend time with you on your own!" Ren snapped.

"Fine…"

"You are so immature!"

"At least I'm not some moody person that shows that he cares for someone by threatening them," said Shiow and puts her hands behind her head between the pillow.

"Hn…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sat down and waited at the side of the cliff in the desert. It was getting pretty hot, hotter at least, and he's been here for a whole hour. Chris took a drink from his water bottle,

"I'm leaving…" he said to himself,

"Oh? I thought you wanted to speak to me old friend…"

Chris sighed and stood up and turned around,

"Hao…if you dare call me your friend again, I'll ask Anna to bring back my spirit and I'll kick your butt!" Chris said as calmly as he could but that anime vein was pretty visible. Hao just smiled and walked up to Chris,

"So, what is it that you're concerned about?" Hao asked,

"What do you want with Shiow?" Chris asked getting to the point. Hao sat down at the edge of the cliff where Chris was earlier,

"Why do you want to know so eagerly?" Hao asked calmly.

"So I can protect her from you and I actually find out what you're doing!"

"I thought you were going to say that you could prevent me from taking the King of Spirits," said Hao without looking at him.

"…That too."

"If you really want to know little boy, there's no harm in telling someone that's going to die when I make this an all powerful shaman world," said Hao and smiled. Chris was holding back all his strength just to not punch Hao now. But he needed to know and he would die here and then instead of later if his did hit Hao.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch this, Blueberry!" Kira used one of her spirits to make an ice tower.

"Oh yeah? Kororo!" Horo Horo sculpted the ice.

"Cheater! I made the tower first!"

"I could've made that myself!"

"Oh yeah, Blueberry? I...I uh, I have a lot more talents than you!"

"Prove it, Blondie!"

"Okay I will! Why did the chickens cross the road?"

"…You actually got me to think that Chocolove's jokes are better," said Horo and started walking away.

"To get to the other side! Get it?"

"That's the oldest joke in the world!"

Just then, hysterical laughing was heard. Pirka was standing there with her arms around her stomach.

"Get to the other side! That was good!" she cried in laughter. Horo sweat dropped and Kira was happy that someone got her joke.

"…Girls really are weird," he mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kira and Horo's own sister demanded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's it…that's why…" Chris grumbled in anger.

"Yes, once she opens her heart, it's free for the taking," said Hao calmly,

"You didn't keep her alive because she was strong; you kept her alive because you needed her!"

"You're partially right. You see, when I first killed off her entire family and when I was about to kill her too, I accidentally shut her heart and I didn't realize that until I got close enough to her. So now I waited all this time and finally, I'm close enough that I feel I can just grasp her with my own hands!"

"…"

"What's the matter? Oh, and if you tell dear Shiow any of this, I'll kill you there and then, understand? Well? Christopher Sun?"

That night, Chris was late for dinner. When he entered the restaurant where everybody was, everyone's first questions was:

"Where were you?"

"Uh, out," he replied,

"Well duh," said Anna,

"Out! Up! And-"

"Don't even try!" said Ren who stopped Chocolove's joke again.

"Why do you guys never let me finish? It's cruel! I demand some respect!" Chocolove argued,

"Well maybe if you keep your mouth shut, I would have to hurt you to stop you!"

"…So Kira, how's Shiow?" Chris asked when he noticed that she's not even here.

"She's doing better! Faust fixed her good!" Kira answered and Chris's eyebrow started twitching.

"F-Faust…?" Faust still isn't Chris favorite shaman around and the fact that Kira said 'fix' scared Chris.

Even after clearing him up that Faust didn't really do anything that included any kind of surgery to Shiow, Chris was worried and was quiet for the whole time. He kept insisting that it's not safe to leave her alone the whole time.

"…Kira, I need a word with you," said Chris suddenly but he didn't wait for an answer and drags her away from the others.

"What do you mean we have to separate Yoh and Shiow?" Kira asked, bewildered by that idea.

"…I can't really say. But we can't let them get any closer than they are. The whole shaman world depends on it!"

"…You are overreacting!"

Chris slapped himself,

"No I'm not! Look, we can't risk it! If Shiow tells Yoh she loves him! Our world is going to end!"

"…You shouldn't eat chocolate before you go to bed," said Kira and was about to leave while Chris has steam coming out of his head, but he grabbed her and pulled her back again.

"TRUST ME!"

"…But the way you put it, I seriously think it's the chocolate," said Kira, still looking at Chris like he's crazy.

"I know! But I can't tell you! But I can tell you the reason: He's blackmailing me with death so I'm not saying anything!"

"Oh! So you're saying that once Shiow admits how she feels for Yoh, the world is going to end? Just like that?" Kira asked and Chris banged his head on the wall a couple of times.

"No! And even if you did guess right, I probably have to say no or I'll be joining Shirako!" said Chris pointing up.

"That would be cool if you could!" said Kira with a big grin and Chris really wanted to hit her at the moment.

"Look, just trust me. We can't let her any closer to Yoh sadly," said Chris,

"I don't know what the reason is but you always seem to be right so I guess it won't hurt to believe you, well, won't hurt me at least. Okay, so now we're doing the opposite of what we were doing before?" Kira asked and Chris sweat drops,

"What do you mean by 'we' Kira? You're the one playing hook-up all the time with _everybody_!"

"Not everybody! But still! It's so obvious that they are meant to be! Like you and Tamao!"

"WHAT?"

Its official, the boy now as red a tomato is going to kill his teammate, or at least try to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiow lay in bed, now she was officially tired. She was half asleep, but mostly asleep and was having a strange dream. Someone took her hand and Shiow felt it. Thinking she's still in dream-land, she was able to talk a bit in her sleep.

"…Yoh?"

"I hate it when everyone thinks I'm my weak half," said Hao and smirked.

In her dream, Shiow couldn't help but push Yoh's image away.

"_No! You're not Yoh! What's going on? Chris! Kira! Ren! Everyone? Where are you? Yoh!" Shiow started walking through thick fog as everyone slowly disappears as they walk away from her._

"_What does this mean?" she asked herself and then she saw a light behind a giant gate._

"…_The king of Spirits? What's it trying to tell me?" _

_Then something was glowing inside of her and slowly, a jewel shaped heart was leaving her body,_

"…_What's this?" _

_The jewel flew off towards the gate and it changed shape, it changed into a key and with a flash of light, the gate disappeared and Shiow could see the King of Spirits clearly. _

Shiow snapped awake with her heart beating fast and her doing some quick breathing.

"Looks like you're a stubborn one…"

Shiow lifted her head a bit to see Hao standing there,

"…Did you give me that vision?"

"No, I was just here to see how much you've opened your heart. It looks like you're too stubborn to let yourself be free," said Hao and with that, he disappeared. Shiow forced herself to sit up,

"…What does it mean? What does Hao know about me that I don't?"


	11. Now We Know

**Skarmory-Ha ha! I guess I can make drama when I'm not trying!**

**PandaYumi7-Hey there, well I have to thank ya since you kept telling me to update. I DO have to eventually finish this story after all. And maybe, Shiow and Ren were my second option if nobody wanted Shiow with Yoh. But since there are still a couple of people that do, I'll find someway for they to end up together!

* * *

**

"Checkmate!" Anna slammed down the Queen piece and won the American chess game against Shiow. Shiow stared dumfounded and groaned.

"Aw man, I can't believe I lost!" said Shiow and sighed,

"Oh well, too bad. So what's the next game?" Anna asked Tamao,

"You're both tied," she replied looking at the scores that she recorded.

"Final game: you lost so you choose," said Anna as the two cleans up the chess game.

"Hmm…I choose Go," said Shiow confidently and Anna agrees.

Since morning, when Shiow was better, Anna and Shiow have been playing each other at games. They even ate lunch while standing under the waterfall, competing to see who can stay there the longest…Anna won that one. It's the afternoon now and they're tied. Agreeing that Go will be their last game, they got mentally ready. They played 5 in a row before, which Shiow won, but now that they're going to play Go, it's going to be tough. Both took a half hour break before the Go game. Surprisingly, both did the same thing when they both sat down to meditate.

"I'm surprised that someone else could keep up with me," said Anna,

"I'm surprised someone could actually have more stamina than me," said Shiow, referring to the loss against Anna standing under the waterfall and also who can stand on one leg on a bamboo stick the longest. The two kept their eyes shut but sometimes commented on each other. After their break, they sat down on their legs and faced each other at the table.

"You lost the last game so you can pick your color," said Anna and Shiow nodded picking white and the Go game started.

* * *

"What in the world have those two been doing?" Horo asked when the two girls plus Tamao haven't come out of one of the rooms.

"They're competing I think," said Kira and slapped down a card.

"I win!" she exclaimed and Horo stared at what just happened.

Chris stayed in the corner of the room watching everyone. Yoh and his team left earlier for a fight and should be getting back soon. The problem is how to keep Shiow away from Hao? Who are we kidding? That's probably the most impossible task in the world. Hao's got so much power there most likely really is nothing he can't do. Okay, then it means Chris has to do the bad thing. Chris sighed at the thought of hurting his friend. It's not like he doesn't want her to be with the one she cares about the most but there are two things preventing them from being together: 1. Hao will take her away and get the King of Spirits the moment they confess their love. 2. Yoh's family would never allow Chinese blood into their pure Japanese family blood.

Chris sighed again,

"The world is going to end…" he groaned.

"TIE!" Chris snapped up when everyone exclaimed about some tie.

"No way! Shiow is smart enough to tie with Anna?" said Ren and Shiow grew an anime vein.

"Then I'll play you!"

"You're on!"

Anna sighed and got to stretch, very challenging game. It seems they both are equally skilled and intelligent.

"Hey guys! Uh, what's going on?" Yoh asked when he saw Shiow and Ren giving each other death glares while putting down black and white pieces on a board.

"Oh hey Yoh! How was your battle?" Kira asked drinking soda while watching the competition that Shiow's been going through the whole day.

"Oh, we won of course!" Ryu gloated proudly,

"Yes, I do believe we are getting stronger," said Faust and when Chris heard his voice he jumped and jumped even higher when he saw Faust was the closets person to him.

"So what's going on?" Yoh asked,

"Shiow and Ren are at it again," said Anna who started eating snacks at the table.

"Oh, so who's winning, Tamao? I don't know this game," Yoh asked walking up to her and Tamao immediately turned red,

"U-Um, w-well, u-uh, its' h-hard to t-tell from h-here…" she stuttered just above a whisper.

"Oh, okay. Hey, are you okay? Your face is red are you sick?" Yoh asked and Tamao turned even redder,

"I-I'm okay, Master Y-Yoh! Really!"

"Well okay then…I don't know who to cheer for," said Yoh and everyone sweat drops except for Shiow and Ren who were too busy to hear what's going on in their surroundings.

"There's no 'cheering' in Go or it will distract the players," Chris explained when Manta walked,

"Yes, Go is a very complicated game is for the best for players to have total silence," he explained and sat down to watch the game.

"Wow, he's really smart!" said Kira and everyone just anime falls,

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," said Chris and Kira just nodded happily.

A few of hours later:

"Can you two please stop playing?!" Horo exclaimed when Shiow and Ren are playing their 20th game.

"Ooh! I know!" C.L. exclaimed and Horo just knocks him out before he can start.

"And I thought Shiow always beaten Spiky!" said Kira who surprisingly was still around. That is, if you didn't count the couple hours of naptime and most people have left the two alone except for her since she fell asleep and Ren's teammates because they didn't want to train.

Chris started snooping around but this time, he's trying to figure out how to keep the X-Laws out of their businesses. Luckily, he saw Lyserg walking around and started following him for a while until Lyserg turned a corner into a small alleyway and Chris followed only to bump right into Lyserg and fell backwards,

"Why are you following me?" Lyserg asked, almost a demand. Chris stood back up and patted his clothes,

"I'm not following you," he said quickly,

"I walked around this village three times, you think I wouldn't notice? I'm not stupid like that little Blondie of a girlfriend of yours!"

"First of all: She's NOT my girlfriend, more like an annoying companion. Second, I never did think you were stupid just mean. Third: Did we really walk around the village three times?"

Lyserg shook his head, he didn't have time for this and walked past Chris but Chris just followed.

"What do you want?!" Lyserg demanded after a few minutes passed and he was still being stalked.

"To make sure you don't get in our way," Chris replied,

"We don't want anything to do with you and or friends! We X-Laws are just trying to rid this world of Hao!"

"Yeah but-wait, you know, that can turn out to be a good thing," said Chris and started thinking on it and Lyserg just stared at him. Having Hao gone is probably the best thing in the world but this guy obviously didn't realize that until now! Lyserg then realized something, remembering what Iron Maiden Jeanne told him…

"Hey, Chris right?" Lyserg asked and Chris looked at him,

"…Yeah…"

"Tell me more about your friend, Shiow…"

"What would I do that?" Chris asked suspiciously,

"It could benefit the both of us," Lyserg replied and Chris stared at him,

"What is that you have in mind that could 'benefit' the both of us…?"

* * *

"AHH! Where's Chris?!" Pirika and Kira exclaimed when they searched for over an hour for him. Pirika trying to get his attention and Kira trying to hook him up with Tamao. Of course, the two are just looking in the wrong places…

Ren and Shiow finally stopped playing each considering they aren't really getting anywhere and they both have huge headaches.

Yoh popped his head in,

"Hey guys! Come on! It's dinner time!" he said with a huge grin.

"Yay!" Kira cheered and immediately followed Yoh. The others slowly got up and walked behind them. Yoh slowed down to walk next to Shiow,

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yoh asked,

"Huh? Oh, fine…" Shiow replied while trying to hide her blush which was not noticeable to Yoh at all.

"Good! Want to sneak out to get a snack again tonight? I have a perfect way to sneak past Anna!" said Yoh cheerfully which made Shiow smile.

"Well…okay!"

When they reached their usually spot to eat, Shiow noticed something fluttering with the others.

"Isn't that Lyserg's?" Shiow asked Yoh and Yoh's face seemed to have dropped ill.

They sat down and everyone explained what had happened. Apparently, Lyserg let go of Morphine in order to get his own angel.

"That's so unfair!" Kira exclaimed in anger,

"I know, poor Morphine…" said Shiow as she lets the little fairy sit on her finger and cry.

"Um…I know this isn't part of what we're talking about but…um, well, Chris isn't here…" Tamao pointed out, shyly.

"I'M HERE!" Chris exclaimed as he slammed open the door, panting there.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried about you!" Kira scolded,

"I uh, talking to Lyserg!" said Chris quickly as he walked up to them and sat down to look at the menu; though, he wasn't really lying.

"Lyserg?! That jerk?!" Kira asked, impatiently,

"Yes, Lyserg the jerk. Apparently, I was able to find some stuff out about the X-Laws from him but the bad part is that I had to tell him something as well…" said Chris and his voice got softer as the sentence ended.

"Like…?" Kira asked as she leaned closer.

"Okay! Bad news or good news first guys?" Chris asked.

"Bad!" everyone raised their hands to vote.

"Um…good news first because then it will make more sense," said Chris and everyone groaned.

"Sorry! Anyway, good news: Apparently, they know a lot about Hao. Now we all know what Hao's after right?" Chris asked and everyone nodded,

"I hope you do. This is why we have to watch over Shiow at all cost!"

One of Shiow's eyebrows was lifted up to show her confusion,

"I'll explain that in the bad news part. The X-Laws' original plan was to pretty much kill my best friend along with Hao. But! They found out that if they do that, Hao will automatically gain access to the King of Spirits. So, they are actually willing to protect Shiow as well. Now here's the bad news: The King of Spirits is protected, extremely protected. Only the winner of this tournament, the Shaman King, can get there freely almost. But, if you're not the Shaman King and somehow got past everything and reached a gate, then that's where you get stuck. Long ago, a certain key can lock and unlock the gate to the King of Spirits if you're not the Shaman King. But since that key has been misused many times, it was shattered to pieces, to never be used again. But over time, Hao has been collecting these pieces that are scattered worldwide, protected by powerful shamans. This also explains why Hao goes on a killing spree. He either doesn't get the key piece from them or they refuse to join him. Either way, someone dies or joins him and he gets an easier way to get to the King of Spirits. Then, a few years ago, the last piece was hidden inside the Shing family's home…"

"Shiow's family?!" Ren exclaimed and everyone was shocked by that fact. Chris nodded,

"Yes, Hao killed everyone in his way, until he saw Shiow who stumbled upon the room lit in flames. Either Shiow forgot, or they never told her, Shiow had that last piece with her, somehow and somewhere. But when Hao got close to try and get it, the pieces reacted to each other. Apparently this was purposefully done in case someone tries to get all the pieces together again. All the pieces of the key he looked for came together and was sealed inside Shiow's body. It's still in her…"

Everyone gasped and turned their heads towards Shiow who was just as surprised and scared as everyone else.

"H-How?"

"I don't know but it is. Then it begins making a bit more sense. Shiow is a powerful shaman, her mana is almost unlimited. But that's only because of the key that's inside her body which boosts her skills and spiritual powers up," Chris explained,

"Well that explains a lot!" said Kira and Shiow only looked saddened at the thought that what she's done so far wasn't her own skills and power.

"I'm not done. Because Shiow's shamanic powers have increased, Hao decided not to kill her and waited until Shiow gets stronger. We're assuming he might want to recruit her as well so-"

"In his dreams!" Shiow cut in and then lets Chris continue.

"So, right now, we know why Hao shows up all this time and we shouldn't let Shiow out of our sight now that she has no spirit to protect her!"

"Yes sir!" the boys replied with a hand on her head.

"…There's a key inside her?" Kira asked staring at Shiow's stomach.

"Not an actual key, some sort of spirit key," Chris explained and Kira nodded, trying to understand.

"Is that all the bad news?" Horo asked,

"Oh yeah! Yoh, be careful! Don't go near the X-Laws! They're planning on using you to open this Gate of Babylon! Or something! Whatever that is!"

"Uh…so does that mean I can't go out without a supervisor?" Yoh asked with a confused expression.

Everyone sweat drops.

"Just don't go out alone," said Chris in easier words.

"Oh, okay!" said Yoh cheerfully.

* * *

"Lady Shiow! Lady Shiow!" Amidamaru whispered loud enough so that only Shiow can hear. Shiow groaned and lifted the covers,

"Don't tell me, Yoh's actually not afraid and he wants to go out for that _midnight_ snack?" Shiow guessed and Amidamaru only smiled and nodded a yes. Shiow sighed and got out of bed to get ready and meet with Yoh.

Yoh was humming a tune while waiting outside a café. Finally, Amidamaru and Shiow arrived.

"Good evening!" he greeted with a smile,

"Good night Yoh…" said Shiow and leaned on the wall for a quick nap. But Yoh gently shook her to keep her awake,

"Come on, Shiow! It's going to be fun!" he said and started leading her away from the wall. But soon Shiow was wide away as she eats all the different cakes and cookies!

"Thanks Yoh! I love sweets!" said Shiow as she happily takes another bite of her second slice of cake.

"No problem! I thought you needed something to take your mind off things," said Yoh as he happily eats his own second slice.

"Hey, how did you know I had a thing for sweets?" Shiow asked when she realized how he knew,

"Huh? Uh…" Yoh's eyes wandered to try and find a good reason as his face turned slightly red.

Hao was lying at the top of the café to look at the stars and to feel Shiow's beating heart.

The next day, everyone was at their usual place to eat, mainly because Silva works there. Yoh and Shiow yawned and tried to sleep with their heads in their arms on the table.

"What's wrong with you two?" Manta asked and Yoh raised his head and yawned again,

"Nothing…"

"Well, you're lucky, Yoh, apparently, Silva said there are no fights today. Which is why it's so packed in here!" Ren shouted so that the people around him could move somewhere else.

"Let's pack up the shamans!" Chocolove exclaimed holding a suitcase.

"…" no one said anything and ignored him except for Pirka who cracked up laughing.

"Pack! Pack up! That's good!" she giggled between laughs.

Ryu groaned,

"What's the matter, Ryu?" Faust asked,

"Lyserg…" he moaned,

"I'm starting to feel sorry for him now," said Horo as everyone turned their attention to Ryu who looked like he was dying in agony. Everyone tried to cheer him up but it only made Ryu leave.

"Wait! Ryu!" Manta called after him as he got off his seat and took off after Ryu.

"Manta!" the others called but Manta only continued to follow Ryu.

* * *

"Should we train today?" Chris asked,

"No way!" Kira immediately answers,

"I agree! We've trained enough already!" Horo added.

"I say we should! We need to be strong enough to defeat Hao!" Ren cut in, making a point.

"Ren does have a point," said Faust calmly.

"Well I'm sure Shiow will agree, right?" Ren asked but received no reply.

"Shiow!" Ren shouted to wake Shiow up but she only groaned and grabbed for something warm and grabbed Anna's red scarf and pulled it close like a blanket. Anna snapped and grabbed Shiow's collar so that she faces her and to slapped Shiow hard; then she lets her fall.

"DON'T TOUCH THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" she snapped and Shiow touched her face.

"ANNA SLAPPED SHIOW! WITH HER _LEFT_ HAND!" Tamao exclaimed in fear.

"Ow…sorry, I didn't know," said Shiow as she rubs her face, tiredly, like she didn't even feel it.

But it was soon found out that she felt it 10 minutes later.

"Anna…that hurt…" Shiow groaned as she kept ice against her face.

"You could've choked me!" Anna pointed out as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah but still!"

"But nothing! A woman should not let others do as they please. They must be strong and not let others boss them around!" said Anna proudly and Shiow only nodded.

"I know…" she said,

"And also, they must be there for their man…" Anna added as she looks at Shiow, who looked back at her,

"If I ever find my man, of course," said Shiow and sighed.

"Well one's thing's certain; you'd made a horrible housewife!"

"Don't criticize me! Who said I even wanted to be a housewife?!"

"Well it's true!"

"Name one reason!"

"You can't cook!"

"I haven't seen you do it!"

"My cooking is the matching for a Shaman Queen!"

"What?! At least if I ever find a man, I can fight along side him!"

"Women are not meant to do so! They are to wait patiently for their man!"

"Not all the time!"

* * *

"There they go again…" said Horo as he drinks from his ice tea. The others moved from their original table to another one and watches the two toughest girls go at it.

Chris stopped snacking and looked out the window. Then he nudged Kira,

"I think Hao's near," he whispered,

"What did you expect? He wants Shiow," Kira pointed out,

"But still…I'm still wondering why he hasn't confronted Shiow recently…" said Chris as he puts his hand on his chin.

Suddenly, Ryu stumbled in, all battered up and bruised.

"RYU!" they exclaimed and ran to his side.

"Master Yoh!"

"What is it, Ryu?" Yoh asked as he knelt down to help, sleep completely forgotten.

"It's Manta! Lyserg took him!"

Everyone lightly gasped.

"……Everyone! Let's go! We have to save Manta!" Yoh commanded and stood up to get his sword. Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Faust VIII, Chocolove, Ryu, and Kira picked up their weapons and moved out, telling the remaining people not to follow as they moved to confront Lyserg and the X-Laws once more.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**I hope I update this story faster too. I think I just need to watch some Shaman King to get back into the mood. So see what happens when they go rescue Manta! Though some or most of you might already know if you watched the entire series…but I have 3 extra characters in here so it's still going to be different!**

**Oh yeah: 5 in a row is a game using Go pieces to try and get 5 in a row. So those that go confused in the beginning, no, Anna and Shiow didn't play 5 games in a row, just the game 5 in a row. **


End file.
